RETURN (KYUMIN VERS)
by KyuMinWine1307
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang Cho Kuhyun mengenang cinta pertama nya, yang sekarang entah di mana
1. Chapter 1

**RETURN (KYUMIN VERSION)**

*diadaptasi dari MV lee seung gi 'Return' mungkin author nambahin dikit XD

**Pairing : KyuMin (pastinya)**

**Warning : GS**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Kim Hyunrii**

.

.

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Ahhh…. Seoul I'm comeback, senang rasanya bisa kembali ke korea selatan setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku yang sangat menumpuk di Jepang. Apa aku belum memperkenalkan diri? Oh ya hampir saja lupa. Naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida bisa kalian panggil Kyuhyun, Cho Kyu, Kyu-kyu dan terserah kalian oke, umurku 25 tahun (tidak terlalu tua bukan?) tapi aku masih tetap tampan (narsis). Aku tumbuh dewasa di keluarga yang bisa dibilang terpandang aku, adalah calon pewaris tunggal Cho Corp, perusahaan ternama di korea selatan dan juga Jepang (hebat bukan?)

Sudah berapa tahun aku meninggalkan Seoul, semenjak masih duduk di bangku junior high school orang tua ku memutuskan untuk memnidahkan ku ke Jepang karena appa ku dipindahkan tugas ke sana. Hahhh kalau mengingat masa itu aku selalu saja merasa sedih, bagaimana tidak? Sekarang ku tanya kalian, bagaimana perasaan kalian setelah seseorang yang kalian cintai itu ternyata mempunyai perasaan yang sama, tapi pada saat-saat bahagia itu kalian diputuskan untuk berpisah dengannya?. Ada perasaan tidak rela bukan? Apalagi itu cinta pertama kalian… bisa kupastikan kalian akan frustasi dibuatnya.

"Tuan muda, apa rencana tuan muda hari ini?" tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tak lain adalah asisten pribadi

"Hmmm kurasa aku akan ke sekolah lama ku dulu Pak Kim" ujar ku singkat

"Apa perlu kuantar tuan muda?" tanyanya lagi

"Tidak usah, aku akan pergi sendiri" jawabku dan kemudian berlalu dari hadapannya

Dengan menggunakan mobil audi hitam milikku kutelusuri jalanan Seoul yang sangat ramai menuju ke sebuah kota metropolitan yang bernama 'Daegu' disitulah aku menghabiskan masa junior high school ku selama 2,5 tahun.

Yap setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh aku pun sampai di sebuah bangunan sekolah yang cukup tua, namun masih tampak sangat rapi, tidak jauh beda dengan terakhir ku melihatnya, hanya saja ada beberapa tambahan dekorasi yang makiin menambah kesan elegan sekolah ini. Sekolah ini memang sepi karena aku mengunjungi nya pada hari libur, alasanku, apalagi kalau bukan untuk mengenang masa lalu ku, walau sedikit menyakitkan tapi itu terasa indah bila diingat.

"Minnie-ah… kau di mana?" gumamku lirih, kalian pasti bertanya siapa itu Minnie? Siapalagi kalau bukan orang yang kucintai semasa junior high school sampai sekarang, dialah yeoja pertama yang berhasil merebut hatiku. Mari kita sedikit Flashback bagaimana keadaanku waktu masa-masa junior high school.

FLASHBACK

Kuhempaskan tubuhku di ranjang tempat tidur ku yang empuk, sejenak mengistirahatkan pikiran ku setelah berjam-jam lamanya berada di sekolah. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 07.30 malam, itu berarti its time to dinner, kulihat eommaku sedang berkutat di meja makan sambil mempersiapkan makan malam untuk keluar kami

"Kyuhyun-ah kajja kita makan!" seru eomma ku, dan kubalas dengan anggukan kecil. Malam itu keluarga Cho makan dengan hikmat(?)

SKIP TIME~~~~

Pagi Daegu….. aku sudah siap untuk ke sekolah, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke sekolah ku karena jarak dari rumah sangat dekat.

"Yakk Cho Kyuhyun bagaimana pagi mu hmm?" sapa sahabat ikan ku yang bernama 'donghae'

"Yakk ikan bisa tidak kau menyapa ku dengan lembut sedikit hah? Rambut ku jadi berantakkan begini nanti kadar ketampananku menghilang tau" ujarku

"narsis sekali kau Kyu, eh? Kau tau tidak tadi samar-samar ku dengar kepala sekolah bilang ada murid baru dan katanya dia akan menetap di kelas kita Kyu, yeoja lagi" jelas donghae antusias

"Oh.. rupanya selain memancing ikan, kau juga hobi menguping pembicaraan orang lain eoh?" jawabku dengan nada sedikit dibuat-buat.

"Yakkk… hargai aku sedikit Cho, kau selalu saja tidak merespon pembicaraan ku dengan serius" sungut donghae lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Ngambek? Mungkin saja, tapi nanti juga baik sendiri, ahh waktu pagi ku terbuang sia-sia karena mendengar ocehan ikan mokpo kesasar itu.

"Annyeong haseyo anak-anak, kali ini kalian akan kedatangan murid baru, ayo silahkan perkenalkan dirimu nak" terdengar suara kim sonsangnim, aku jadi penasaran apa benar murid baru itu yeoja, aishh kyu apa-apaan dirimu ini, sejak kapan aku penasaran dengan murid baru itu.

"Annyeong haseyo naneun lee sungmin imnida, bisa kalian panggil sungmin aku pindahan dari Seoul bangapta" ujar anak baru itu

Oh my.. makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang satu ini benar-benar sempurna dimataku, lihatlah mata foxy nya yang lucu, wajah nya yang imut, dan bando tipis berwarna pink menghiasi rambut lurus nya yang lumayan panjang, aku hampir tidak bisa berkedip melihatnya, bisa tolong ambilkan cermin sekarang, aku ingin lihat wajah ku yang sepertinya aneh sekarang ini….

Anak baru yang bernama sungmin itu perlahan mendekati bangku kosong yang tepat berada di samping kanan ku, jantung ini berasa tidak beraturan. Perasaan apa ini?

Bel istirahat pun tiba, sesekali ku melirik sungmin yang sedang asyik diajak ngobrol dengan siswi yang lain, huft menyebalkan aku juga ingin berkenalan dengannya, tapi gengsi dong ya… masak seorang Cho Kyuhyun murid tertampan di sekolah mengejar-ngejar yeoja? Ohh itu buka diriku (?)

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi perasaanku seakan-akan menarik tubuh ku untuk mendekati sungmin, untung saja siswi yang tadi megerubungi sungmin sudah pergi, jadi aku ada kesempatan

"Annyeong, seperti nya hanya aku saja ne yang belum berkenalan dengan mu?" tanya ku, lalu ia menoleh dan tersenyum canggung padaku

'neoumu yeoppo' batinku

"Eh? Jinjja, ah naneun lee sungmiin imnida" jawabnya sambil megulurkan tangannya

"Ne naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida" aku pun membalas uluran tangannya, bisa kurasakan tangan putih lembut nan mulus nya, entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan kenyamanan saat berada di dekatnya

"Mian aku tidak bisa menemanimu, aku ada keperluan" ujarku, sebenarnya ini modus untuk kabur, karena degup jantung ku tidak karuan

"hmm ne gwaechanna senang bertemu dengan mu Kyuhyun-shi" jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis

"aihh jangan seformal itu" sungutku

"Baiklah Kyuhyun-ah"

Aku pun berlalu menuju kantin bisa kulihat donghae yang asyik menyantap makanannya

"Ya ikan… kau meninggalkan ku eoh, tega sekali" ujarku

"Aku punya nama bocah setan, jangan memanggilku ikan terus" protes nya

Tidak ku gubris omongannya itu tiba-tiba saja bayang-bayang wajah sungmin terlintas dibenakku, ahh daripada tidak karuan begini apa salahnya aku cerita dengan donghae.

"Donghae-ah.. aku ingin cerita"

"Cerita apa kyu, ahh pasti tentang sungmin anak baru itu yah.. dia memang gadis yang imut kyu, boneka adikku saja kalah imutnya"

Perasaan aku belum cerita apapun pada donghae, kenapa dia bisa tau, belajar ilmu sihir di mana anak ini…

"Eh? i..i..ii ya begitulah tadi aku sempat berkenalan dengannya, entah kenapa perasaanku jadi campur aduk, jantung ku berdegup, tubuhku seperti tidak bisa dikendalikan, apa aku terkena penyakit, Donghae-ah?" tanyaku polos

PLETTAKK

Aishh jinjja ikan yang satu ini kenapa ia memukul kepala ku

"YAAA appo kenapa kau memukulku"

"Pabo kyuhyun-ah, itu namanya kau sedang jatuh cinta kyu aaisshh jinjja, makanya jangan berkutat dengan rumus matematika terus" gerutu donghae

"MWOO?a..a..aku jatuh cinta pada Sungmin begitu?" tanyaku ku lagi

"Iya Kyuhyun sayang.. kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, tidak kusangka kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang Kyu, aku fikir kau tidak akan mencari wanita karena PSP bodoh mu itu" bagus donghae… ejek aja aku terus, kalau saja hatiku tidak berbunga-bunga sekarang ini, akan ku panggang kau sekarang juga.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana, masak aku langsung nyatakan cinta pada sungmin?, aku takut ditolak" cicit ku

"Tidak langsung lah kyu, kau ini bagaimana, kau harus melakukan pendekatan apapun caranya yang penting kau bisa mendapat kan perhatian nya kalau sudah baru kau nyatakan perasaanmu padanya tidak usah takut ditolak kyu" jelas Donghae panjang lebar

Aku pun cengo mendengar perkartaan Donghae, perlahan kucerna omongannya tadi.

"Cha~~Kyuhyun-ah sepertinya kau harus berjuang mendapatkan hati sungmin, mian aku tidak bisa membantumu, karena ku fikir inilah saatnya kyu kau menunjukkan bahwa kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang, buka dengan PSP" lanjut donghae lagi dan berlalu begitu saja

Cihh.. awas kau ikan….

Keesokkan paginya aku datang lebih awal dari biasanya, entah angin apa yang membuatku datang ke sekolah pagi ini. Tak terasa lama kelamaan sekolah sudah penuh dengan para siswa dan bel masuk pun berbunyi

"Annyeong anak-anak tolong kumpulkan pekerjaan rumah kalian di atas meja SEKARANG!"perintah Kim seonsangnim

Sekilas kulihat Sungmin kini memasang raut waja ketakutan, "kenapa dia? Ahh dia tidak membawa buku nya kasihan sekali, tidak apalah kalau dia tidak membawanya aku juga harus ikut merasakkan penderitaannya heheh hitung-hitung pendekatan"

"Sungmin-shi kau tidak membawa buku nya?" tanyak seonsang sedikit keras

Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng lemah

"Sekarang kau keluar dari ruangan ini dan kau tidak boleh masuk sampai jam ku selesai" ujar kim seonsang final

Cepat cepat ku masukkan buku ku ke kolong meja agar aku juga bisa menyusul sungmin keluar untuk menjalani hukuman bersamanya.

"Kyuhyun-shi, kau juga tidak membawa buku mu? Tidak kusangka anak sepintar dirimu tidak membawa buku, sekarang kau ikut dengan Sungmin dan menjalani hukuman dengannya" Ujar kim seonsang.

Huh…. Begini rasanya dihukum ya, mengingat ini kali pertama ku keluar kelas karena dihukum sungguh memalukkan, kalau buka karena Sungmin aku malas sekali, sejak kapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk seorang anak baru? Sepertinya aku mulai gila….

Segera saja ku keluar kelas, dan terlihat sungmin yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di lantai luar kelas karena sedang menjalani hukumannya, dia terlihat kaget melihat kedatangan ku

"Kau kesini? Untuk apa?" tanyannya

"Apalagi kalau bukan dihukum, sama denganmu"jawab ku seadanya

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa buku pr itu?" tanyaku antusias

"Aku lupa membawanya, padahal tugas ku sudah selesai, huff aku mengutuk diriku ini yag ceroboh sekali" jawabnya, oh.. my dalam suasana seperti ini saja dia berhasil membuat ku membeku dengan caranya bercerita, persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang menceritakan hal menarik kepada temannya 'imut' lihat wajah nya yang tidak ada lecet sedikitpun, ya tuhan.. aku berterima kasih pada mu karena telah menciptakan makhluk indah seperti ini, dan juga aku berterima kasih kepada eomma sungmin karena telah melahirkan bidadari cantik seperti sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. kenapa kau memandang ku seperti itu?" tanya sungmin dan akupun sadar akan lamunanku

"Aniyo.. kau cantik Minnie…" sahutku dengan suara yang sangat kecil, tapi cukup membuat seorang Sungmin tersipu malu. Aihhhh ingin sekali kucium bibirnya itu sekarang melihat ekspresi malunya, oh tuhan tubuhku melemas saat ini.

"Ne? Minnie? Nama yang cantik" kuliihat ia tersenyum senang dengan panggilan ku tadi 'Minnie' tak terlalu buruk kan?

Kupandangi saja objek cantik yang berada di sampingku ini sambil tersenyum tulus, ia pun membalas senyumku dengan malu-malu kucing. Dan tidak terasa bel istirahat berbunyi, namun bukan berarti hukuman ku dan Sungmin sudah selesai, Kim seonsang menyuruh kami 'Lagi' untuk membersihkan penghapus papan, dan juga membersihkan jendela, sungguh berat hukuman ini, tapi kalau bersama Sungmin, kulihat saja wajahnya itu bagai obat pengusir lelah ku.

"Uhukkk…uhukk…uhukk…" aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu, ternyata Sungmin sedag terbatuk-batuk dengan debu penghapus yang sedang kami bersihkan, aku pun langsung menghampirinya.

PUK..PUK..

Kutepuk pelan punggungnya untuk meredakan sesak nya "gwaechanna, kau tunggu di sini aku akan belikan minum." Tegas ku lalu melesat ke kantin untuk membeli minum

"Ini minumlah, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sebenarnya kau gampang sesak dengan debu seperti itu" cerocos ku

"Gwaechanna Kyunnie ini juga tugas ku, aku harus menjalakannya"

Sangat bertanggung jawab, cocok sekali menjadi calon ibu untuk anak-anakku kelak. Eh… tapi tunggu dulu 'Kyunnie' apa barusan Minnie memanggil ku dengan sebutan semanis itu, aihh ini pertanda apa ya..

"Hmm Kyunnie ne.. panggilan yang sangat manis, aku suka, berarti 'Minnie dan Kyunnie' ne sangat cocok" godaku

"Hahahhh ne Kyunnie itu nama yang sangat manis bukan? Aku sangat pintar rupanya untuk menciptakan panggilan manis" ujarnya riang

Akupun ikut tertawa, sepertinya kami berdua sudah mulai akrab, tinggal bebrapa langkah lagi, lalu aku akan mendapatkan hati bidadari cantik ini.

**TBC or END?**

**Tadinya author pingin banget buat ni FF jadi oneshot, tapi berhubung imajinasi author lagi jalan, kayaknya ini akan jadi twoshot..**

**Mian kalau kata-katanya kurang romantic, karena author bukan tipe orang yang romantic, biasanya author kan sangar #PLAKK**

**Yang udah baca "RIVIEW JUSEYO" ne Annyeong ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

RETURN (KYUMIN VERS)

Chapter 2

KYUHYUN POV''

"Annyeong haseyo anak-anak, kali ini ibu akan memberikan kalian tugas, tugas ini harus dilakukan oleh dua orang, ibu sudah memilih masing-masing pasangan untuk kalian dan ibu harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik" itulah kiranya pengumuman dari kim seonsagnim, kalian tau sejak guru itu bilang 'tugas itu dilakukan oleh dua orang' bibir ku tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan beberapa lantunan do'a agar aku bisa berpasangan dengan Minnie.

"Ya untuk pasangan pertama soo hee dan myung soo" ohh tuhan itu baru pasangan pertama

"kedua, donghae dan hyuk jae" huh.. beruntung sekali ikan itu mendapat pasangan yang diidamkannya.

"Ketiga, Changmin dan Yunho" Eomma…. Aku takut siapa pasanganku… huh seonsang cepat katakan

"Keempat, Kyuhyun dan-" kupejamkan mataku, lantunan do'a itu tetap mengalir dari bibirku, tuhan.. tolong aku, jadikan Minnie pasanganku…..

"Seohyun" BLARRRRRR bagai disambar petir siang bolong, akupun langsung membuka mataku, hampir menangis rasanya, ketika mendengar bukan nama Minnie yang keluar.

"ohh mian ibu salah baca Kyuhyun pasangan mu bukan Seohyun, tapi Sungmin, mianhamnida.. dan seohyun kau berpasangan dengan Yonghwa" Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar kan Ohh tuhan terima kasih atas semua nya…. Tidak kusangka do'a ku terkabul. Yeay senang rasanya, ingin sekarang juga ku melompat girang tapi aku sadar ini sedang jam pelajaran, mau ditaruh di mana wajah ku kalau sampai aku melakukan hal sekonyol itu. Tapi yang terpenting aku bisa berpasangan dengan Minnie

"Sekarang guru favoritku adalah Kim seonsangnim hehehhh" batinku

"Kyunnie!" seru sebuah suara lembut menyapa telingaku, langsung saja ku menoleh ke sumber suara itu, ternyata Minnie telah berdiri di sampingku, akupun tersenyum melihat raut wajahnya sedikit bingung

"Waeyo hmm?" akupun bertanya selembut mungkin, ini mustahil loh.. seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa berbicara selembut ini dengan temannya, coba kalian tanya donghae sahabat ku, apa aku pernah berbicara selembut ini padanya.

"Aku… bingung dengan tugas matematika itu, kau tau aku sangat lemah dengan pelajaran yang satu ini, mianhae.. mungkin aku tidak bisa membantu mu banyak dalam tugas yang diberikan Kim seonsang" jelasnya panjang lebar, bisa kulihat sekarang wajahnya itu menampakkan raut wajah sedih

"Jadi kau seperti ini karena hal sepele seperti itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mianhae.. apa kau menyesal telah dipasangkan denganku, kalau iya, aku bisa memberitahu Kim seonsang agar bisa bertukar pasangan"

"Siapa bilang aku menyesal Minnie, kau tau sejak seonsang mengumumkan tugas itu harus dikerjakan berdua, aku terus berdo'a agar aku bisa dipasangkan dengan mu, dan lihat do'a ku terkabul dan mengapa harus menyesal? Inilah yang kuharapkan, aku harusnya bersyukur. Kalau kau tidak terlalu mahir matematika nanti akan kuajarkan, bagaimana?"

"Jinjja, kau akan mengajari ku?" tanya Minnie sambil mengedipkan matanya lucu. Uhhh ingin kucubit pipi chubby nya itu.

"Ne Minnie, kau jangan khawatir, karena besok libur, bagaimana kalau besok Minnie ke rumah Kyunnie, untuk mengerjakkan tugas bersama, sekalian kau boleh tanya semua rumus matematika yang belum dikuasai othhe?"

GREPP~~

"Ne, aku setuju, gomawo Kyunnie" Hwaa Minnie memelukku, rasanya nyaman sekali.

Akupun perlahan melepaskan pelukkannya, lalu memegang kedua pipi chubbinya, "Cha~~~ sekarang Minnie gak boleh sedih lagi ne…"

Minnie pun mengangguk kecil.

~~SKIP TIME~~

"Mati kau, mati kau, hahahh siapa suruh kau melawanku hah.. rasakan pembalasanku, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk menyiksamu. Mati kau …." Pasti kalian bertanya ne kenapa aku seperti ini, hehehhh aku sedang menaklukkan 'kekasih' elektronikku, siapalagi kalau bukan PSP, di waktu libur seperti ini memang kesempatan yang bagus kan.

TING..TONG…

Aisshhh siapakah gerangan yang telah menganggu waktu santai ku "EEOOOMMMMAAAA ADA TAMU" teriakku dari lantai dua, biarkanlah eomma ku saja yang membuka pintunya.

"KYUHYUN-AH ADA YANG MENCARIMU" teriak eomma ku tak kalah nyaring

"SIAPA EOMMAAAA" Balas ku dengan teriakkan juga pastinya

"NAMANYA LEE SUNGMIN, KATANYA DIA ADA JANJI DENGAN MU UNTUK MENGERJAKAN TUGAS" Jawab eomma ku denga masih berteriak GAJE

Begitu mendengar kata Lee Sungmin, aku pun langsung membanting PSP ku ke kasur, tak peduli kalau layar itu mengatakan 'YOU LOSER' masa bodoh…

Aku pun bergegas turun ke lantai dasar, dan kulihat bidadari cantik yang biasa kupanggil Minnie itu sedang menutup kedua telinganya. Kenapa dia

"Yaa Kyunnie kau dan eomma mu sungguh berbakat menjadi penyanyi Rock, tak kusangka aku datang kesini disambut dengan teriakkan super duper kencang dari mulut mu dan eomma mu" Cerocos Sungmin

Aku pun hanya nyengir gak jelas "Heheh mian Minnie, kajja kita ke kamar ku" aku pun menyambar lengan Minnie untuk mengikutiku ke kamar.

"Yaaa Kyuhyun-ah kau mau kemana?" tanya eomma ku

"Ke kamar lah eomma kami ingin mngerjakkan tugas" jawab ku

"awas saja kau berbuat macam-macam dengan Sungmin di dalam kamar sana" sahut eommaku. Huh.. dia pikir aku semesum itu apa?. Aku kan tidak mungkin menodai bidadari secantik Sungmin, pengecualian kalau aku sudah menikah dengannya nanti, tidak ada salahnya kan aku memperkosa istriku sendiri hehehhh.

AT KYUHYUN ROOM

"Omooo Kyunie.. ini kamar mu? Aku kira ini gudang penyimpanan barang bekas -_-" sahut Minnie

"Inilah yang namanya kamar seorang namja" Ujar Kyuhyun bangga.

"Jangan sok narsis deh… aku gak nyaman nih kalau harus belajar dengan kondisi begini, gimana kalau aku beresin kamar kamu aja, ya hitung-hitung hadiah buat kamu karena kamu udah baik sama aku.."

"Eh… jinjja? Kalau begitu silahkan dengan senang hati ku terima"

Lihatlah tangan mungilnya itu mulai mengambil satu persatu barang-barang ku yang berserakkan di sana sini. Aku terus tersenyum melihat wajah putih nan lembut nya itu oh ya janga lupakan mata foxy dan gigi kelincinya itu.

"Benar-benar calon istri yang baik, Cho Sungmin, aku akan berusaha untuk mengganti marga LEE mu itu menjadi CHO" gumamku sambil tersenyum

"Yaa kau kesambet ya? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri huh?"

Seketika teriakkan yang sangat imut itu menggema di telingaku, dan akupun memberhentikkan sejenak khayalan yang entah kemana arah nya -_-

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa kami berdua sudah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih 2 jam, lumayan lelah juga, apalagi aku sambil mengajari Minnie beberapa rumus yang ia belum mengerti….

"Kyunnie-ah.. bisa kita istirahat sebentar?"

"Eh? Apa kau lelah hmm?" tanyaku, memang benar wajah Minnie agak sedikit berbeda, lesu? Bisa dibilang seperti itu mungkin karena kelelahan belajar

"Baiklah, apa kau ingin menikmati angin malam di sini?" Minnie pun mengangguk lucu

Kubuka gorden besar yang berada di kamarku, kamar ku ini di desain sedemikian rupa, lengkap dengan jendela besar tanpa penghalang itu, agar aku bisa menikmati suasana luar dari kamarku. Hebat bukan?

"Cha~~ Minnie ke sini"

Minnie pun mendekat kearahku yang sudah duduk di dekat jendela yang sudah kubuka tadi, dengan posisi kami yag menghadap ke depan agar dengan leluasa bisa menikmati angin malam dan menatap langit gelap dengan hiasan kecil bintang-bintang yang begitu indah nya, dan jangan lupakan bulan sabit yang melengkapi pemandangan malam yang begitu sunyi.

"Kalau kau ingin tidur, bersandarlah dibahuku, ini juga belum terlalu malam, istirahatlah wajahmu tampak sangat lelah"

Minnie masih memandang wajahku, setelah itu ia tersenyum dan perlahan menaruh kepalanya ke bahuku

"Mau kunyanyikan lagu?" Minnie pun mengangguk kecil

" **Geureul itji motaeseo apahanayo  
Geudaega isseul jariga yeogin aningayo  
Nareul wihan georamyeon chameul pillyo eobtjyo  
Eonjengan kkeutnabeoril teni**

Nae sarangi jejariro oji motago  
Heullin nunmulmankeum meolli ganeyo  
Naneun ijeoya hajyo geudae neomu geuriwo  
Nareul apeuge haljineun mollado ijeoyo

Babo gateun naran geol geudaen anayo  
Gaseumi jjijeojineunde useumman naojyo  
Eonjekkajirado nan gidaryeo nae nunmul gamchumyeo  
Naege doraogin haneun geongayo  
Nae sarangi jejariro oji motago  
Heullin nunmulmankeum meolli ganeyo  
Naneun ijeoya hajyo geudae neomu geuriwo  
Nareul apeuge haljineun mollado ijeoyo – SM THE BALLAD(MISS YOU)

Setelah beberapa menit kutolehkan wajahku menghadap wajah yang sedang tertidur dengan damai di bahuku, sedikit kuulas senyum ku sambil memandangi wajah imut nya itu. Tangan ku sedikit tergerak untuk megacak pucuk kepalanya.

CKLEK~~~

"Aigoo Kyuhyun-ah, apa ia tertidur, kelihatannya ia lelah" sapa suara lembut milik eomma ku, kupikir ia akan marah melihat posisi ku dengan Minnie yang seperti ini, ternyata tidak

"Cepat bawa dia ke kamar tamu, jangan biarkan dia di sini kyu, kasian kena angin malam lama-lama itu tidak baik, kau juga cari-cari kesempatan saja" ujar eomma ku

"Aisshhh eomma ini mengganggu saja, baiklah.. baiklah" kuangkat perlahan kepalanya, lalu menggendongnya ala brida style menuju kamar tamu"

Perlahan kutaruh tubuhnya di ranjang kamar tamu, dan kuusap lembut kepalanya.

"ngghhh" lenguh Minnie, sangat lucu, terkesan seperti bayi yang sedang terganggu tidurnya

"Sssttt Minnie tidur yang nyenyak ne.. Kyunnie tinggal dulu, jaljayo" dengan berat hati kutinggalkan bidadari cantik yang sedang terlelap itu dan menuju kamarku

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV end#

Author POV

"Nghhh HOOAAMMM, Eh aku di mana?" rupanya bidadari cantik nya Kyuhyun sudah bangun ternyata.

CKLEK~

Perlahan Sungmin membuka pintu kamar yang dirasa nya sangat asing itu, dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri

"Hmm masih sepi ternyata, eh? Aku masih dirumah Kyuhyun kah? Berarti semalam aku tertidur? Berarti aku tidak pulang? Dan juga aku menginap di rumah Kyuhyun…. Aisshhh hp ku mana" segera saja Minnie merogoh tas yang ia bawa mencari hp nya dan berniat untuk menulis pesan kepada orang tuanya, meski ini masih pagi sekali setidak nya Sungmin mengabari orang tua dan memberitahu di mana ia sekarang.

"Kenapa rumah ini masih sepi, ohh jelas saja masih jam 6 pagi, apalagi ini weekend, ahh dapur"

Langkah kecil Minnie pun perlahan mendekat menuju dapur milik keluarga CHO

"Ahhh masak apa ya karena mereka sudah baik padakku aku akan membantu membuatkan sarapan tidak salah bukan ? Menu sarapan kali ini, hmm kurasa ommelete, dan roti bakar tidak buruk" segera saja Sungmin mengambil beberapa bahan dan segera memulai aktifitas memasak nya

Nyonya Cho terbangun mendengar suara aneh dari arah dapur, walau sedikit takut pasalnya di keluarga CHO siapa yang masak sepagi ini.

"Kalau Kyuhyun, tidak mungkin bocah setan itu mana mau memasak sepagi ini, suamiku juga masih di luar negeri, pembantu? Ahh dia baru akan datang jam 8, lalu siapa?" nyonya Cho semakin takut menemukkan siluet tubuh manusia sedang berada di dapur rumahnya.

"Nugu..nuguseyo" tanya nyonya Cho takut-takut, kontan saja sosok itu menoleh

"Ahh ahjumma mian, ini aku Minnie, hehehh mianhamnida ahjumma pasti tidurnya terganggu ne, aku hanya ingin membantu membuatkan sarapan, mianhamnida ahjumma"

Kontan saja nyonya Cho itu tersenyum "Mengapa kau minta maaf hmm kau tidak salah apa-apa, tapi mengapa kau bangun sepagi ini dan repot-repot membuatkan sarapan untuk kami?" tanya nyonya Cho

"Ini tidak seberapa ahjumma, ahjumma dan Kyuhyun telah berbaik hati membolehkan ku tidur di sini, aku jadi tidak enak bisa sampai tertidur semalam, jadi kubuatkan saja sarapan sederhana ini, kuharap ahjumma dan Kyuhyun suka"

"Aigoo kau ini baik sekali, beruntung Kyuhyun mempunyai teman seperti mu, ya sudah ahjumma ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar, apa kau bisa membangunkan Kyuhyun, anak itu memang agak sedikit susah dibangnkan, kalau ia tetap tidak mau bagun, siram saja dia pakai air oke" jelas nyonya Cho yang membuat Sungmin cengo dibuat nya.

"Mwoo? Siram? Apa separah itukah cara membangunkan Kyuhyun,?" gumam Sungmin.

CKLEK~~~

"Kyunie-ah.. ireonna…." Untuk tahap pertama Sungmin melembutkan suaranya, siapa tau Kyuhyun bisa dibangunkan dengan cara seperti itu

"Kyunie-ah…. IREONNAAAAA" Sepertinya uri Minnie sedikit berteriak pada Kyunie nya itu

"Aiissshhh jinjjaaaa bagaimana caranya aku membangunkan bocah setan satu ini, apa harus ku siram? Ahh tidak…tidak.." Sungmin masih terus berfikir bagaimana cara untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun. Perlahan namun pasti di goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun berharap ia mau membuka matanya walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Ngghh eomma… jangan mengganggu tidurku" ucap Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya

"WHAT THE? NANEUN? EOMMA?" Sungmin masih shock mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun, apa maksudnya memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan"EOMMA" Heyyy Sungmin tidak setua itu.

"Yasudah kalau Kyunnie tidak mau bangun, minnie ngambek, minnie gak mau ngomong sama Kyunnie lagi, Minnie gak mau datang lagi ke rumah Kyunnie" rajuk Sungmin

Seketika saja mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna ketika mendengar ucapan dari Minnie bunny nya itu

"Heyyy jangan ngambek donk.. iya-iya ini udah bangun kan.. jadi jangan ngambek lagi ne.. " ujar Kyuhyun

"Gak mau.. Kyunnie jahat masa Minnie dibilang 'EOMMA' Minnie tidak setua itu" balas Sungmin dan langsung mempoutkan bibir nya dengan lucu

"Hehehehh mian Minnie tadi itu tidak sengaja, Minnie mau maafin Kyunnie kan?" tanya Kyuhyun

"SHIRREO"

"Masih ngambek eoh? Yasudah…"

CHUP~~~

**TBC…**

Hahahh author digatak reader, udah update lama bener… trus lagi dan lagi gagal bikin ni ff jadi twoshot hufttt mianhae ne reader ku sayang….. author lagi sibuk soalnya #ngeles

Mungkin FF ini masih banyak typo dan kekurangan karena author belum sempet ngedit…

**Jeeongmal gomawo for**

**Heldamagnae : ne chingu.. ini udah dilanjut…**

**Choleerann : gak janji yah.. #digatak**

**Kyuminlovelovelove : ini udah dilanjut chingu…**

**Lilin Sarang Kyumin : udah lanjut chingu**

**SSungMine : kyumin kan emank couple sesuatu.. hahahh**

**ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS : udah dilanjut….**


	3. Chapter 3

RETURN (Kyumin vers)

Chapter 3

AUHTOR POV

CHUPP~~~

"Ya Kyunnie apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Sungmin pun terlonjak atas kelakuan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja mendaratkan bibir nya ke pipi chubby milik Sungmin.

"Heheheh tadi aku melihat kelinci tersayangku ini ngambek jadi ku fikir menciummu adalah solusi yang baik aku benar kan? Atau kau mau minta lagi eoh?" goda Kyuhyun

"Isshh Kyunnie mesum"

"Lalu kalau aku mesum Minnie gak mau jadi teman Kyunie lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sengaja memasang tampang sok sedih nya

"Bu..bukan begitu tapi kan aku kaget Kyunnie tiba-tiba mencium ku"

"Hahahahh iya-iya aku minta maaf ne.. cha~~ sekarang aku mau mandi dulu, apa kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"aniyo.. aku menunggumu cepatlah mandi perut ku sudah tak tahan ingin minta diberi asupan energy"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah bunny menggemaskannya itu, kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Di meja makan keluarga CHO Nampak 3 orang yang sudah mengisi tempat duduk dan memakan makanan mereka masing-masing dalam diam

"Eomma… ini kan weekend apa aku boleh minta sesuatu?" Kyuhyun lah yang pertama kali nya membuka suaranya

"Hmm tak biasa nya kau meminta sesuatu harus izin dulu pada eomma, biasa nya kau selalu melakukan nya sesuka hatimu" sindir nyonya CHO

"Isshh eomma aku serius, aku jahil salah, baik salah, lalu aku harus bagaimana?" sungut sang bungsu CHO sambil meniru tingkah aegyo Sungmin yang selalu sukses membuatnya melting di tempat

"Tidak udah memasang wajah seperti itu Kyuhyun-ah itu membuat eomma takut" ucap sang eomma. Kyuhyun hanya mengumpat kecil mendengar perkataan tajam dari mulut eomma nya sendiri

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya sesekali menutup mulutnya agar tawanya tak pecah saat menatap raut wajah Kyuhyun yang saat ini sulit terbaca.

"Aku ingin mengajak Sungmin jalan-jalan eommaaaaa" rengek Kyuhyun

"MWO?" Reaksi yang ditunjukkan eomma Kyuhyun

"Uhukk…uhukk" Reaksi yang ditunjukkan Sungmin

"Memangnya kau mau mengajak ke mana anak orang hah setelah kau menyandra nya di rumah ini tanpa memikirkan bagaimana khawatir nya orang tua Sungmin mengetahui anak gadis nya tak pulang semalaman, dan sekarang kau mau mengajak nya pergi weekend berdua? Bagaimana eomma bisa mempercayaimu, ini kali pertama kau membawa yeoja pergi, dengan tampag mesum mu itu apa eomma bisa percaya eoh?" cerocos eomma Kyuhyun panjang lebar

"Eomma fikir tampang mesum seperti ku ini warisan dari siapa yang pastinya keturunan CHO HEECHUL ya kan? Kalau appa kan tidak mungkin hehehh" seperti nya uri Kyuhyun sudah mengibarkan bendera perang terhadap eomma nya

"Yakk bocah, coba saja di sini tidak ada Sungmin, eomma sudah ingin menelan mu hidup-hidup" ucap eomma Kyuhyun dengan sadisnya.

"Eumm mianhamnida ahjumma boleh saya bicara sebentar?" Sungmin akhirnya angkat bicara setelah ia merasa seperti obat nyamuk di tengah pertengkaran pasangan ibu dan anak di hadapannya ini.

"Eh? Aigo Sungmin-ah.. mian ne aku sampai melupakan keberadaanmu, mau bicara apa hm" tanya eomma Kyuhyun sambil memamerkan senyum termanisnya

"Huhh.. giliran ke Sungmin dibaikkin, kalau sama anaknya.. ckck siapa sebenarnya anak kandung mu eomma" sungut Kyuhyun

"Diamlah eomma sedang tidak mood berdebat denganmu"

"Kyunie-ah.. apa tidak sebaiknya aku pulang dulu, aku takut eomma dan appa ku marah padaku"

"Tapi kau tidak menolak ajakkan ku untuk pergi bersama kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Emm kalau itu.." Ucap Sungmin menggantung

"Pokok nya kamu harus mau, akan aku jemput jam 3 sore ke rumah mu, dan tidak ada penolakkan" Ucapan Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat rupanya. Lalu meninggalkan meja makan seenaknya sambil menyunggingkan senyum misterius nya.

"Dasar.. tadi minta izin sekarang malah seenaknya'' sugut Eomma Kyuhyun

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan eomma Kyuhyun

.

.

.

**AT SUNGMIN HOUSE **

"Aiisshh harus pakai baju yang mana ini aku bingung" teriak Sungmin frustasi

CKLEKK~~~~

"Aigo, anak eomma yang manis ini kenapa?" wanita paruh baya yang diidentifikasi berna LEE JUNG SOO eomma Sungmin

"Eommaaaa aku bingung" rengek Sungmin

"Waeyo?"

"Aku diajak Kyuhyun pergi jalan-jalan berdua eomma… tapi aku bingung baju apa yang pantas dikenakan" jelas Sungmin

"Hmm biar eomma carikan ne"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ini bagaimana?" tanya eomma Sungmin sambil menunjukkan sebuah baju berwarna soft pink dengan motif sederhana namun elegan dan juga celana jeans panjang berwarna putih polos.

"Ini akan membuat penampilan mu terkesan lebih simple tapi terlihat manis Sungmin-ah..'' lanjut eomma Sungmin

GREEPP~~~

"Gomawo eomma, eomma yang terbaik, Sungmin sayang eomma" ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk sayang sang eomma

"Ne chagiya.. rupanya kau sudah besar ne.. sudah ada namja yang mau mengajak putri eomma jalan-jalan" goda nyonya Lee

"Anio eomma Kyunie hanya teman" sangkal Sungmin, tanpa ia sadari ada semburat merah di pipi chubby nya itu.

"Ne ne anak eomma yang manis sekarang kau siap-siaplah berdandan yang cantik ne" Sungmin membalas nya dengan anggukan kecil.

TING TONG…. #apadeh suara bel rumah nya -_-

CKLEK~~

"Nuguya agashi?" tanya eomma Sungmin

"Annyeong haseyo ahjumma naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida saya kesini ingin menjemput Sungmin" ujar Kyuhyun dengan ramah

"Ahh jadi kau yang bernama Kyuhyun ne? hmm kau tampan" ucap eomma Sungmin

"Kamsahabnida ahjumma" balas Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum tulus

"Hehehh baru datang sudah dibilang tampan… hahah aku memang tampan… gomawo calon mertua ku yang cantik hehehhh" gumam Kyuhyun

"Heyy Kyunie-ah kau kenapa tersenyum seperti itu, aneh sekali" Sapa seorang yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar akan lamunan nya langsung menatap takjub sosok manis dihadapan nya, mulut nya sedikit menganga, matanya membulat, tubuhnya yang seakan membeku, tolong siapa saja abadikanlah moment wajah aneh Kyuhyun ini.

"Kyunie… berkedip" sentak Sungmin

Kyunie pun langsung berkedip setelah mendapat petuah(?) dari sosok manis yang membuat nya takjub, siapalagi kalau bukan LEE SUNGMIN.

"Kyunie-ah.. kau kenapa tadi menatap ku seperti itu apa dandanan ku aneh?" tanya Sungmin

"Siapa bilang kau aneh, aku mau bilang kalau-" Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan wajah nya ke telinga Sungmin

"kalau kau sangat cantik Minnie-ah…" lanjut kyuhyun sambil berbisilk di teling Sungmin, itu membuat semburat merah terpancar jelas di wajah mulus seorang Lee Sungmin

"Go..gomawo Kyunnie kau juga sangat tampan" jawab Sungmin sedikit gugup

"Aku tau itu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan sejuta kenarsisannya

"Kajja Minnie-ah nanti keburu malam"

"Chankaman… Eomma aku pergi dulu ne" ucap Sungmin kepada eomma nya yang berada di dalam rumah

"Ne.. hati-hati ya jangan pulang terlalu malam, dank au Kyuhyun-ah jaga putriku baik baik ya" sahut eomma Kyuhyun

"Ne ahjumma ahjumma tenang saja, putrid eomma yang manis ini akan pulang dengan selamat tanpa lecet sedikit pun" ujar nya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil Kyuhyun suasana mendadak hening, baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun masih belum ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, mereka masih sibuk demgan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kyunnie boleh aku bertanya?" ucap Sungmin memecah keheningan.

"Ne Minnie mau tanya apa?"

"Apa benar yang dikatakan heechul ahjumma kalau aku adalah yeoja pertama yang kau ajak jalan-jalan?" tanya Sungmin

"Apa kau percaya pada eomma ku, apa kalau aku sudah pernah mengajak yeoja sebelum kau apa yang akan kau lakukan" bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Tidak ada" jawab Sungmin singkat sambil mempoutkan bibir nya lucu.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Minnie nya itu "Hehehh dia cemburu" gumam Kyuhyun

"Aku memang pernah mengajak yeoja sebelumnya" lanjut Kyuhyun

Raut muka Sungmin sudah tidak enak.

"Namanya Glory" sambung Kyuhyun lagi.

Demi apapun Sungmin sudah ingin berteriak sekarang.

"Tapi aku bosan dengannya dia tidak bisa diajak bicara sungguh bosan berjalan dengannya"

"Jadi aku di sini sebagai pengganti, begitukah Kyunnie?" lirih Sungmin dalam hati

"Dia tinggal di mana?" tanya Sungmin

"Dia siapa? Glory itu ahh dia ada di rumah ku tepatnya di kamarku" ujar Kyuhyun enteng

"MWO? KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN YEOJA DI DALAM KAMAR MU KYUNNIE" mata Sungmin membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan jujur Kyunie nya.

"Yaa bisa kau kecilkan volume suara mu itu" tanya Kyuhyun setenang mungkin, sungguh ia ingin sekali tertawa melihat ekspresi Sungmin sekarang.

DIAM. Setelah penuturan Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun terdiam kembali di dalam mobil. Entah mengapa perasaan Sungmin kali ini terasa tertusuk ratusan bahkan ribua panah yang tepat mengenai hati tepatnya lubuk hatinya.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" tawa setan Kyuhyun mendadak menggelegar, Sungmin pun sampai terlonjak dibuatnya.

"Kau ini mau saja ku bohongi, sekarang biar ku tebak, pasti kau masih penasaran kan dengan Glory itu" tebak Kyuhyun

Sungmin pun mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suara

"Hey jangan cemberut gitu donk, jelek tau, tenang aja Glory itu salah satu tokoh game yeoja yang ada di PSP ku dan aku benar kan dia memang sedang ada di kamarku ahh tepatnya di lemari ku hahahahhh Minnie kau cemburu ne " jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar

"Ja..jadi…" ucap Sungmin terputus

"Hmm eomma ku benar, kau adalah yeoja pertama yang ku ajak jalan-jalan seperti ini heheh mian telah membohongimu" ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun telah tiba di suatu taman dekat dengan Namsan Tower Seoul, sebuah taman bunga yang indah terhampar luas, suara gemercik air mancur kecil yang menghiasi taman dengan indah nya, jangan lupakan kupu-kupu cantik berterbangan kesana kemari yang makin menambah kesan asri di taman ini.

"Nah Minnie kita ke bangku sana kajja" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya sangat erat seakan akan ia tidak ingin siapapun merebut Minni dari tangannya.

"Mianhae…" ujar Kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk bersama Sungmin di sebuah bangku taman

"Untuk apa minta maaf, kau tidak berbuat salah apapun padaku." Tanya Minnie

"Aku tidak pandai memilih tempat yang bagus, ini saja aku masih bertanya pada eomma" lirih Kyuhyun

"Hahahahh Kyunnie-ah.. kau tau ini tempat terindah yang ku temui, apalagi ini kali pertama aku pergi selain dengan eomma appa ku, gomawo Kyunnie-ah" ujar Sungmin dan memamerkan senyum tulus nya.

Kyuhyun hampir tak berkedip melihat sosok manis nan imut yag ada dihadapan nya ini.

"Kyunnie.. apa ka tidak ingin ice cream?" tawar Sungmin

"Eh… Minnie mau, kalau kau mau aku juga mau" Sungmin pun mengangguk mantap.

"Cha~~ aku belikan ice cream nya kau tunggu di sini, mau rasa apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eumm… aku ingin rasa strawberry saja" jawab Sungmin

"Baiklah tuan putri tunggu sebentar" ujar Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu menuju penjual ice cream di seberang jalan.

"Ahjussi saya ingin ice cream strawberry satu dan coklat satu ne" ucap Kyuhyun

"Baik ahgasshi chankaman" jawab penjual ice cream itu

Sambil menunggu penjual ice cream itu membuat kan pesanan nya, Kyuhyun hanya bersenandung kecil, lalu tiba-tiba ia merasa baju bagian bawahnya serasa ditarik, Kyuhyun langsung megalihkan pandangannya kea rah bawah dan betapa terkejut nya ia menemukan seorang namja kecil berumur sekitar 5 tahun sedang menatap nya dengan pandangan penuh harap

Kyuhyun pun menjongkokkan bandannya untuk menyamakan posisi nya dengan namja kecil yang nama nya pun ia tak tau.

"Hey kau kenapa hm? Ingin ice cream?" tanya Kyuhyun, namja kecil itu mengangguk

"ingin rasa apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"laca vanila aja ahjuci" ujar namja kecil itu

"Ahjussi tolong buatkan juga ice ceram rasa vanilla satu ne" pinta Kyuhyun

"Ini ice Cream vanilanya" Kyuhyun pun memberikan pesanan namja kecil yang menurut Kyuhyun itu lucu sekali

"Gomawo ahjuci" jawab namja kecil itu

"Aisshh tidak usah panggil aku ahjussi, aku ini masih muda, panggil aku 'Hyung' arra?"

"Ne hyung gomawo" sahut namja itu sambil memamerkan mata lucu nya

"Nama mu siapa adik kecil, kenapa sendirian di sini, mana orang tua mu hm" tanya Kyuhyun

"Naneun Kim cunghyun, olangtua cungie ada di canaaa" ujar namja kecil yang ternyata bernama Kim Sunghyun itu sambil menunjuk entah ke arah mana

"Hyung ciapa namanya?" tanya Sunghyun

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida, nah sungie sekarang kembali ke orang tua sungie ne nanti mereka khawatir" tukas Kyuhyun

"Ne Kyu hyung gomawo udah beliin cungie et klim nya.. oh ya hyung igeoo" ujar Sunghyun sambil menyerahkan dua buah gelang

"Ini apa?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ini untuk hyung cama noona yang di cana" tunjuk Sunghyun ke arah yeoja imut yang sedang menatap sekitar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin

"Tapi bagaimana bisa sungie tau kalau hyung pergi denga noona itu"

"Tau donk cungie gitu loh.. hehehh ini untuk hyung.. gelang yang walnanya putih kacih hin ke noona yeppo itu, kata eomma gelang ini melambansgkan kecucian(re:kesucian) cinta ceceolang dan Cungie yakin kalau noona itu pantac untuk mengenakan gelang ini, dan yang catunya lagi gelang yang walna bilu ini untuk hyung kalena gelang walna bilu melambangkan namja yang cetia, cungie yakin hyung pacti cetia cma noona yeppo itu" jelas Sunghyun panjang lebar

Kyuhyun hanya menatap dengan pandangan seperti ini (0,o) tak disangka bocah yang ia temui ini memilik pengetahuan yang luas tentang arti "hubungan special"

"Anak ajaib" gumam Kyuhyun

"Oh ya hyung.. cungie hampil lupa, cepelti nya hyung halus belusaha buat noona yeppo itu menyukai hyung.. tunjukkan pada noona yeppo itu kalau hyung itu namja yang cetia" lanjut Sunghyun lagi

"Cudah ya hyung cungie mau pelgi dulu, jangan lupa pakai kan gelang itu bye bye hyung" ujar Sunghyun lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mematung sambiul menatap gelang pemberian Sunghyun tadi.

"GOMAWO SUNGHYUN-AH…." Balas Kyuhyun walau mungkin namja kecil tadi itu entah kemana larinya yang penting ioa sudah berterima kasih atas pemberiannya.

"Gelang Couple" gumam Kyuhyun lalu pergi sambil membawa 2 ice cream dan tentu saja gelang couple yang diberikan Sunghyun tadi menuju bangku tempat Sungmin menunggu.

Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya menatap gelang couple itu sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"Gelang Couple yang sabngat cantik" Gumam Kyuhyun lagi.

**TBC AGAIIN READERSDEUL…..**

**Gimana ceritanya untuk chap 3 ini? Semoga memuaskan ne… **

**Mian gak bisa update kilat, tapi sekarang mumpung aku lagi libur panjang, aku usahain update kilat**

**Gomawo for:**

**Kyuminlovelovelove : udah dilanjut**

**nA : gomawo**

**shawon20 : udah lanjut kok**

**SSungMine : kebiasaan kyu kan emang gitu hahah, udah dilanjut chingu..**

**abilhikmah : kita tunggu saja yah… hehehh**

**Heldamagnae : udah dilanjut kok…..**

**Mianhae kalau masih banyak typo, aku belum sempet ngedit fict nya..**

**Mohon kesediaan nya readers deul untuk Review yah… biar FF nya cepet lanjut..**

**Annyeong… ^0^**


	4. Chapter 4

**RETURN (Kyumin vers)**

Chapter 4

**AUTHOR POV**

"Ini tuan putri, ice ream pesanannya" sapa seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun

"Terima kasih pangeran…" sahut sang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin

"Kyu, kamu beli ice cream 2 aja lama nya kayak beli ice cream 1 gerobak.." sungut Sungmin

"Heehehehehh mian Minnie, soalnya tadi aku ketemu namja kecil dia lucu banget deh.. trus dia kasih aku ini.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan 2 buah gelan berwarna putih dan biru kepada Sungmin

"Woaahh kyeopta.. bagaimana bisa kau mengenal namja kecil itu?"

"Entahlah.. dia tiba-tiba minta dibelikan ice cream padaku lalu ia memberikan aku ini, katanya untuk aku sama kamu" jelas Kyuhyun

"Ehh? Aku juga?" Tanya Sungmin dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Kyuhyun

"Kau mau tau, anak kecil itu bernama Kim SungHyun wajah nya imut sekali, dia menjelaskan tentang arti gelang ini padaku"

"Memangnya dia cerita apa padamu Kyunnie?"

"Begini, dengar baik baik ya.." perintah Kyuhyun sambil mengambil posisi.

"gelang yang walnanya putih kacih hin ke noona yeppo itu, kata eomma gelang ini melambansgkan kecucian(re:kesucian) cinta ceceolang dan Cungie yakin kalau noona itu pantac untuk mengenakan gelang ini, dan yang catunya lagi gelang yang walna bilu ini untuk hyung kalena gelang walna bilu melambangkan namja yang cetia, cungie yakin hyung pacti cetia cma noona yeppo itu" jelas Kyuhyun sambil menirukan gaya bicara SungHyun yang rada cadel

Sungmin hanya cengo mendengar gaya bicara Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang aneh. Dan juga Sungmin tidak berkedip sama sekali mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu.

"Kau serius Sunghyun ngomong seperti itu, memangnya usia nya berapa, kenapa pengetahuannya lebih luas ketimbang aku?" tanya Sungmin

"Usia nya sekitar 5 tahunan lah.. aku juga awal nya tidak percaya" sambung Kyuhyun

Kemudia Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lebih memilih diam menikmati ice cream yang dibeli Kyuhyun tadi.

"Hmm Kyunie?"

"Hmm ya ada apa"

"Aku masih berfikir tentang omongan namja kecil itu"

"Sunghyun maksudmu, memang kenapa..?"

"Kau sadar tidak, secara tidak langsung Sunghyun itu menjodohkan kita melalui gelang ini" jelas Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun terdiam sebenarnya dia juga berfikir seperi itu, tapi memang pada kenyataannya bukan, bahwa Kyuhyun sudah menyukai Sungmin sejak awal

"Begitukah.. mungkin saja" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

Tak terasa sudah hampir 3 jam dua insan ini menghabiskan waktu bersama, saling tertawa, mencubit satu sama lain, jadi jangan heran orang-orang disekitar mereka memandang dengan senyuman.

"Kekasih yang serasi" Kurang lebih begitulah perkataan dari orang-orang itu.

"Minnie, kita pulang ya, ingat kan kata eomma mu, aku gak boleh pulangin anak manis nya ini terlalu malam" goda Kyuhyun

"Eumm kajja.." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun segera bangkit dari bangku taman hendak pulang.

Di dalam mobil suasananya masih saja sunyi, Sungmin sedang asyik melihat gelang putih pemberian Kyuhyun ahh lebih tepatnya pemberian Sunghyun sambil sesekali tersenyum. Dan Kyuhyun diam-diam mencuri padang terhadap Sungmindan tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu sosok manis di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana, kencan kita tadi, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun membuka suara.

"Tadi katamu kita hanya jalan-jalan, kenapa kau bilang sedang berkenca, aku bingung Kyunnie" sahut Sungmin

"Haduhhh polos atau bagaimana sih ni anak… yeoja tidak peka" Sungut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, apa definisi orang berkencan menurut mu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Eumm kencan itu jalan-jalan yang dilakukan oleh pasangan yang saling menyukai satu sama lain" jawan Sungmin

"Nah.. berarti aku gak salah kan.. kita jalan-jalan, aku menyukaimu, mencintaimu, menyayangimu, lebih dari apapun, berarti aku sedang berkencan denganmu, aku harap kau juga punya perasaan yang sama dengan ku Minnie" Jelas Kyuhyun

Sungmin hanya terdiam, bunyi detak jantungnya seakan ia habis berlari berpuluh puluh kilometer jauhnya, ia cukup tercekat mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun menembak Sungmin bukan?

Kyuhyun pun menepikkan mobilnya lalu berbalik menghadap Sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Minnie, lihat aku" perintah Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun perlahan menatap mata Kyuhyun. Tatapan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun begitu lembut, perlahan mereka satu sama lain meyusuri lebih dalam lagi arti dari pandangan mereka itu.

"Lihat gelang ini, dan kau ingat penjelasan ku mengenai gelang ini?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Sunghyun memberikkan ini padaku, karena ia percaya bahwa aku bisa menjadi namja setia yang cocok untuk mu" jelas Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk gela biru miliknya

"Dan Sunghyun memberikkan ini untuk mu karena ia percaya bahwa kau bisa menjadi pasangan namja setia yang berada dihadapan mu sekarang ini," sambung Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk gelak milik Sungmin

"Terkadang anak kecil itu juga bisa menerka aura seseorang dengan tepat Minnie, jadi aku percaya bahwa Sunghyun sudah mempercayai kita sebagai sepasang kekasih, kau mengerti Minnie"

Sungmin mash diam, ia tidak tau harus mengeluarkan kalimat seperti apa, ia tau bahwa Kyuhyun sekarang ini sedang menyatakan cinta padanya, hatinya masih belum siap untuk mencerna semua ini, buka berarti Sungmin menolak, ia hanya butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya. Kalau bicara tentang perasaan sebenarnya Sungmin juga sama seperti Kyuhyun

Seakan mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sungmin Kyuhyun pun tersenyum.

"Tidak usah dijawab sekarang, aku tau kau butuh waktu, tapi ingat aku akan menagih jawaban mu itu, arra?"

"Ne Kyu" jawab Sungmin pelan, Kyuhyun pun kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Sungmin.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka puun sudah sampai di depan rumah Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah.." sahut Kyuhyun

"Hmm ne…?"

GREPP~~~ Sungmin pun tersentak mendapat pelukkan hangat dari Kyuhyun, entah kenapa laju jantung nya yang sedari tak karuan malah makin tambah kacau sekarang ini.

"Aku akan menunggu jawaban mu Minnie.. jaljjayo" Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukkannya lalu turun dari mobil dan membukakkan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin.

Sejak kejadian tadi Sungmin tak henti-hentinya mengukir senyuman di bibir nya, sang eomma yang melihat putri nya sedang dalam kondisi baik hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

"Ada apakah gerangan putri eomma ini senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Eomma Sungmin

"Eh? A..Ani eomma, nan gwechanna.." jawab Sungmin salah tingkah. Tak terasa pipinya kini sudah semerah tomat. Sungmin pun bergegas menuju kamar nya meninggalkan eomma nya yang diam-diam terkikik geli melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang ckckckck" gumam eomma Sungmin.

**AT SCHOOL**

**SUNGMIN POV**

Hahh semenjak kejadian itu aku tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan Kyuhyun, Oh tuhan tolonglah aku. Hari ini adalah hari di mana kelas ku yang tentunya juga kelas Kyuhyun ada jadwal music class, yah aku memang tidak pandai memainkan alat musik, tapi aku lumayan kok kalau lagi bermain flut.

Setibanya di kelas musik aku tersentak melihat pemandangan yang ada di depanku. Bagaimana tidak, baru semalam ia menyatakkan perasaan nya pada ku tpi sekarang ia malah bermain piano dengan Victoria, walau ini memang tuntutan tugas tapi Kyuhyun kan bisa menolak.

"Isshh Kyuhyun pabo" umpat ku dalam hati

Bel istirihat pun mulain berbunyi menandakkan jam pelajaran telah usai, aku langsung mempercepat langkahku meninggalkan dua orang yang asik saja bercanda ria, kalau Victoria aku tidak masalah tpi Kyuhyun? Ahhh kalian bilang aku cemburu? Dan dengan senang hati ku bilang 'YA'

Belum sampai langkahku mendekat kearah pintu sebuah lengan kokoh menahan lengkahku, aku sudah bisa menebak pemilik lengan kokoh ini

"Wae?" tanyaku setenang mungkin mencoba menahan letupan emosi yang sudah ingin meledak ledak di depan Kyuhyun dan Victoria

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku Minnie, ayo ke kantin bersama" ajak Kyuhyun padaku, di dalam hatiku sebenarnya tersenyum karena setidak nya dia masih menganggapku ada

"Vict kau boleh ikut dengan kami"

JDERRR senyuman yang tadi terukir indah dihatiku mendadak pudar mendengar tawaran Kyuhyun untuk Victoria

"Tidak Kyunnie-ah.. aku..aku.. ingin pergi ke perpustakaan dulu, kau pergi ke kantin dengan Victoria saja ya bye.." ucapku cepat lalu berlari meninggalkan Kyuhun dan Victoria yang masih menatap bingung kearahku.

"Dasar Kyuhyun tidak pekaaaa, aku benci, benci, benci…." Umpat ku

"Hey.. kenapa kau marah heh… memang kau siapa Kyuhyun, kau ka belum memberikan keputusa pada Kyuhyun, jadi dia masih punya hak dong untuk berdekatan dengan yeoja lain, oh ayolah Lee Sungmin kalau tidak ingin Kyuhyun menjadi milik orang lain segera terima saja tawaran nya untuk menjadikanmu yeojachingu nya" sahut batin Sungmin

"Ani..ani.. Kyuhyun tidak akan seperti itu, katanya kan ia akan menungguku, lagian aku juga harus berfikir secara matang untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan, mengingat ini adalah kali pertama aku ditembak namja" balas Sungmin.

**SUNGMIN POV end#**

**AUTHOR POV**

Tak seperti hari biasanya, Sungmin memilih untuk pulang sendiri, ia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi di ruang kelas musik dan ditambah lagi waktu kim seonsang menyuruh tugas kelompok Kyuhyun satu kelompok dengan Victoria, dan mereka terlihat sangat akrab

"Kenapa dia menyatakkan cintanya padaku kalau buktinya ia lebih menunjukkan perhatian nya pad Victoria, menyebalkan" gerutu Sungmin

"Sungmin-ah… tunggu" panggil sebuah suara dari kejauhan, Sungmin sadar bahwa yang memanggil nya itu Kyuhyun tapi untuk saat ini Sungmin butuh sendiri ia lagi sedang tidak semangat untuk menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun, lalu Sungmin memutuskan untuk berlari menjauh dari Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha mengejarnya

"Ada apa dengannya.. dari tadi menghindar terus dariku" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Oh ayolah Kyuhyun-ah.. uri bunny Minnie sedang ngambek tuh…

Sesampainya di rumah Sungmin langsung beringsut menuju ranjang nya, dan melempar tas nya kesembarang tempat, ingin rasanya ia mengambil suatu barang dan meremukkan nya sampai tak berbentuk "Seperti inikah rasanya cemburu?"

Leeteuk yang menyadari Sungmin pulang dengan keadaan mood yang bisa dibilang buruk hari ini berinisiatif untuk menemui putri nya

"Sungmin-ah.. kau kenapa chagi" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengelus surai hitam milik Sungmin yang tergurai indah.

"Aku benci dengannya eomma" rengek Sungmin

"Benci dengan siapa, sayang, kau bisa ceritakka pada eomma"

"Aku benci dengan Kyuhyun, karena dia mendekati yeoja lain, padahal dia bilang dia menyukai ku eomma" curhat Sungmin pada Leeteuk eomma nya

Leeteuk yang mendengar penuturan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum lalu mencubit gemas pipi berisi milik Sungmin

"Kau cembru eoh..?" goda eomma nya, semburat merah jelas terlihat di pipi Sungmin

"Chagi.. makanya segera ambil keputusan, kau mau menerima Kyuhyun atau tidak, kasian dia harus menunggumu sayang… kalau urusan yeoja yang didekati Kyuhyun, kau tidak perlu khawatir mungkin itu hanya temannya, percaya pada eomma Sungmin-ah.. Kyuhyun itu sangat mencintaimu" jelas leeteuk

"Darimana eomma tau kalau dia mencintaiku?" tanya Sungmin heran

"Aku ini seorang eomma Sungmin-ah… eomma bisa merasakkan siapa saja orang-orang yang mencintai putrid eomma da juga sebaliknya, eomma punya firasat kalau Kyuhyun lah namja yang pas untukmu kau sangat beruntung chagiya.."

"Tapi aku masih kesal eomma"

"Sudah sudah eomma mengerti, lebih baik kau tenangkan dirimu ne, eomma mau memasak untuk makan malam dulu" ujar eomma Sungmin lalu memberikkan satu kecupan sayang di kening Sungmin

Tanpa Sungmin dan eommanya ketahui ada seseorang yang sudah mencuri dengar percakapan anak dan ibu itu sejak awal, ia memegang sangat erat barang yang ia bawa, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sesak seakan akan udara disekitarnya menghilang entah kemana.

"Jadi Sungmin cemburu padaku, aishh pabo pabo Kyuhyun-ah… kenapa kau tidak menyadari itu semua,pasti Minnie marah besar padaku, bagaimana ini" batin seseorag itu yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah pelan Kyuhyun meninggalkan area rumah Sungmin sambil terus berfikir 'Bagaimana caranya agar Minnie tak marah lagi padaku?' kira-kira itulah yang difikirkan Kyuhyun saat ini

Setibanya Kyuhyun di rumahnya, ia terus menatap dengan lekat barang yang awalnya ia bawa ke rumah Sungmin untuk diberikkan pada calon yeojachingu nya itu, barang itu berbentuk kotak dihiasi manik-manik kecil warna-warni yang makin menambah kesan lucu benda itu

Seakan baru mendapat sebuah ilham dari yang Maha Kuasa, Kyuhyun langsung menyambar handphone nya, jemari nya bergerak dengan cepat mengetik kalimat demi kalimat kalimat di layar handphone nya

'pesan terkirim' Kyuhyun tersenyum puas "Semoga dengan ini kau tidak marah lagi dengan ku Minnie" gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Drrrtttt….. Dddddrrrrttttt….. Dering Hp Sungmin berbunyi, Sungiminpun menoleh dan segera mengambil telepon genggamnya itu, keningnya mendadak mengkerut melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar touchscreen nya 'My Kyunnie' itulah nama yang membuat Sungmin langsung membuang hp nya ke ranjang tempat tidur nya

Drrrttt….. DDrrrtttt hp Sungmin kembali berbunyi Sungmin langsung menutup wajahnya menggunakan bantal.

Drrrtttt…. Ddrrrtttt hp Sungmin berbunyi untuk ketiga kali nya "AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBACA PESAN APAPUN DARIMU" teriak Sungmin yang entah untuk siapa

Hp nya sudah terdiam sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tetapi Sungmin terus saja menggerutu tidak jelas

"baca tidak ya?baca, tidak, baca, tidak, baca, ahh TIDAK AKAN" Sungmin terihat frustasi hanya gara-gara SMS. Sungmin kembali menoleh kearah ponselnya, batinnya berkecamuk, antara pesan itu ia baca, atau pesan itu ia biarkan tapi rasa penasaran nya lebih mendominasi saat ini,lalu dengan cepat Sungmin menyambar ponselnya "Daripada penasaran" gumam Sungmin

Message 1:

From 'My Kyunnie'

'Annyeong Minnie-ah… apa kau sudah tidur? Kuharap belum ne.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Minnie, kau mau tau tidak? Kalau mau buka pesan selanjutnya dibawah ini'

Kening Sungmin kembali mengkerut setelah membaca pesan pertama dari Kyuhyun, mau tidak mau karena penasaran ia membuka pesan selanjutnya.

Message 2:

'From: My Kyunnie'

'Gomawo.. Minnie-ah.. kau mau membaca pesan selanjut nya dari ku *poppo Minig* hehehhh begini nih.. aku sudah tau kok kenapa kau mendiamkanku seharian di sekolah tadi, aku minta maaf ne karena aku kurang peka terhadapmu, tapi lain kali aku akan berusaha untuk mengasah kepekaan ku AKU BERJANJI, eumm Minnie-ah.. aku punya permohonan, kalau mua tau baca lagi pesanku selanjutnya ya My Minnie….

Sungmin menatap layar ponselnya dengan jengah, tapi mau bagaimanalagi ia tetap membuka pesan ketiga

Message 3:

'From: My Kyunnie'

"Aku yakin kau belum sepenuhnya memaafkanku, maka dari itu, besok sehabis pulang sekolah kau harus pergi ke taman belakang sekolah ne… aku akan menunggu mu di sana sebelum kau datang otthe.. jebal Minnie-ah… kalau kau tidak datang Kyunnie sedih sekali jadi kumohon datang yah My Minnie chagi, sudah ya… Kyunnie mau tidur dulu jalja Minnie-ah… *satu kecupan hangat dari calon kekasih mu yang tampan ini*'

Sungmin pun tersenyum membaca pesan ketiga dari Kyuhyunnya itu

"Apa yang dilakukan namja sok tampan itu heh…." Tanya Sungmin dalam hatinya

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah sesuai dengan permohonan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun datang ke taman belakang sekolah, Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya karena tidak menemukkan sosok Kyuhyun di setiap sudut taman

"Katanya akan tiba sebelum aku datang, tapi apa iisshh paboya.." gerutu Sungmin lalu ia memilih salah satu bangku taman dan mendudukinya

GGRREEPP…

Sebuah lengan seseorang tiba-tiba menyambar pinggang ramping Sungmin, Sungmin pun terlonjak kaget ia pun menoleh ke belakang

"Annyeong Minnie-ah.." sapa sosok itu

"Kau ini… kau mau membuatku mati muda heh…" sungut Sungmin

"Hahahah kau lucu kalau sedang marah Minnie ku…" lanjut sosok itu

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Kyunnie, katanya akan tiba di sini sebelum aku datang, tapi apa, kau terlambat tuan CHO" sembur Sungmin

'Kata siapa aku terlambat, kau saja yang tak melihat ku, aku duduk di bangku sebelah saannnaa" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk bangku taman paling pojok

Keduanya terdiam, tak ada satupun yang berniat mengeluarka suaranya, yang ada hanya bunyi kicauan burung yang meramaikan suasana taman.

"Igeoo" Kyuhyun pun membuka suaranya sambil menyerahkan kotak kecil berwarna pink pada Sungmin.

**TBC…**

**Hahah…. TBC lagi ternyata…. Aku tau kok, cerita ini alurnya terlalu lama, negbosenin, hmm apalagi ya? Tapi aku udah berusaha buat FF ini enak dibaca…. *apadeh…**

**Jeongmal Gomawo For**

**Heldamagnae : hahahh kencan pertama Kyumin yang sederhana tapi romantis….**

**abilhikmah : Kata siap kyuhyun gak epil #plakk**

**shawon20 : udah lanjut kok chingu…. **

**wonnie : ne ceritanya masih flashback…**

**kyuminlovelovelove : aku juga belum tau, sampai chapter berapa nih FF #digatak, tapi keep reading ne..**

**ming0101 : hehehh itu kesalahan tekhnis chingu… #ngeles…. Hmmm kan Kyumin disini ceritanya JHS tingkat akhir jadi menurut aku Kyuhyun boleh2 aja kok bawa mobil #plakk**

**SSungMine : udah lanjuutt chingu.. **

**Buat siders.. aku sayang kalian kok tenang aja, makanya.. karena aku sayang sama kalian aku boleh minta satu hal gak? Aku minta kalian untuk meninggalkan REVIEW sekedar bilang 'lanjut' aja aku udah seneng kok…**

**Mianhae ne.. kalau masih banyak ditemui TY to the PO is TYPO, aku belum sempet edit ulang karyaku ini…. #pasang raut muka sedih ala Sungmin**

**Udah yah…. Akhir kata GOMAWO…. ^o^**

**Kim Hyunrii**


	5. Chapter 5

**RETURN (Kyumin vers)**

chapter 5

"Igeoo" Kyuhyun pun membuka suaranya sambil menyerahkan kotak kecil berwarna pink pada Sungmin.

"ige mwoya?" tanya Sungmin sambil menerima kotak kecil berwarna pink dari Kyuhyun.

"Itu kotak musik untukmu, aku yang mendesain sendiri loh… coba kau buka da tekan tombol hati di dalam nya" perintah Kyuhyun, Sungmin terdiam memandang lekat kotak musik itu

"Hei… kenapa hanya dipandang saja ayo bukalah" Sungminpun menurut lalu membuka kotak musik itu, ia terkesima begitu melihat seorang patung mungil berbentuk ballerina sedang berputar mengelilingi kotak musik itu dengan alunan melodi yang indah sempurnalah hadiah yang dipersembahkan Cho Kyuhyun untuk Lee Sungmin.

"Kau tau, aku membuat ini bersama Victoria" seketika raut wajah Sungmin tidak mengenakkan begitu mendengar Kyuhyun menyeebut nama Victoria di hadapannya

"Heii jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak dulu, begini, aku minta maaf karena belakangan ini sibuk dengan Victoria, maaf juga karena aku tidak terfikir bahwa kau cemburu, appa nya Victoria itu pendesain kotak musik jadi aku sengaja meminta nya untuk mempermudah pembuatan kotak musik sesuai dengan yang aku inginkan, dan masalah aku dan Victoria sebenarnya tidak punya hubungan apapun, Victoria sudah mempunyai namja chingu namanya Shim Changmin, aku yang mengaransemen melodi untuk kotak musik mu ini, dan Victoria lah yang menyempurnakan melodi nya, Mianhae Minnie-ah.." jelas Kyuhyun pajang lebar, tak terasa liquid bening dari mata Sungmin perlahan terjatuh, Sungmin menangis di pelukkan Kyuhyun

"Aku yang harus nya minta maaf Kyunnie-ah.. maaf karena sudah berperasangka buruk padamu dan Victoria hiks.. hiks.." ucap Sungmin sambil terisak

"Cup.. cup.. uljima Minnie, tidak apa-apa kok, aku senang kalau kau menerima hadiahku ini dengan baik sssttt sudah-sudah… anak manis tidak boleh menangis, kalau menangis nanti kau tidak manis lagi loh.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin yang masih terisak. Perlaha sungmin pun melepaskan pelukkannya, Kyuhyun pun mengusap airmata Sungmin yang masih mengalir dari mata foxy nya.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak menerima hadiah seindah ini, apalagi ini darimu, karena kau sudah memberikan ku kotak musik yang cantik ini, aku juga akan memberikanmu hadiah" ujar Sungmin sembari mengukir senyum tulus nya.

"Jinjja, mana hadiah nya, aku tidak melihat mu membawa bingkisan apapun?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, perlahan Sungmin kembali mendekatkan kepalanya kearah telinga Kyuhyun

"Aku memang tidak membawa hadiah berupa barang apapun-" ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Tapi aku akan memberikan perasaan cintaku, untukmu Kyunnie" sambung Sungmin sambil mengecup sekilas pipi Kyuhyun

DEG…

Aliran darah Kyuhyun berdesir tak karuan, jantung nya yang semula berdetak dengan normal mendadak berpacu dengan cepat. "Jika ini mimpi tolong jangan pernah bangunkan aku" batin Kyuhyun

"Minnie-ah.." ucap Kyuhyun lalu menoleh kea rah Sungmin yang masih memandanginya, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat

"Eumm.. kau bisa menebak nya bukan, aku bersedia jadi yeojachingu seorang Cho Kyuhyun, bahagiakanlah aku ne Kyunnie" sahut Sungmin

GREPP… Seketika Kyuhyun langsung menyambar tubuh Sungminda membawa nya ke pelukkan terhangat yang diciptakan oleh Kyuhyun

"Gomawo Minnie-ah… aku janji akan membahagiakan mu gomawo jeongmal gomawo" Sungmin pun tersenyum tulus, ia yakin keputusan nya ini adalah keputusan yang tepat, Kyuhyun memang namja yang mau menerima Sungmin apa adanya. Perlahan Kyuhyun pun melepaska pelukkannya lalu menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin

"Catat janjiku di dalam hatimu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, tidak akan menjauh dari mu, selamanya" tegas Kyuhyun

"Selamanya?" Tanya Sungmin mencoba memastikkan, Kyuhyun pun mengangguk "Ne selamanya" ulang Kyuhyun mantap. Dan disinilah hari bersejarah di mana 2 insan Tuhan sudah terjalin hubungan sebagai seorang kekasih, ingat akan janjimu Kyuhyun-ah…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, kadang terkekeh kecil, bahkan Heechul eomma Kyuhyun saja mengira anak tampan nya itu sudah memiliki gangguan jiwa.

Saat ini adalah waktu makan malam keluarga CHO, Heechul terus menatap heran kearah Kyuhyun, bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun tidak memakan makanannya, yang ia lakukan hanya menopangkan dagu di tangannya sambil mengaduk aduk nasi nya dengan sendok yang ia pegang, sesekali ia tersenyum manis sekali, membuat Heechul dan Hankyung menatap ngeri kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" panggil Heechul

"Hmmm" jawab Kyuhyun tetapi tidak menghentikkan aktifitas nya yang sedari tadi hanya senyum-senyum

Heechul pun beranjak dari tempat duduk nya dan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Fuhhhhhhhhhh" Heechul pun meniup wajah Kyuhyun dan membuat nya terlonjak kaget akibat ulah sang eomma

"Yakk eomma apa yang eomma lakukan?" sentak Kyuhyun

"Habisnya kau dari tadi hanya tersenyum, eomma fikir jiwa mu sudah terganggu, ternyata tidak, buktinya kau masih bisa marah" ucap Heechul santai, Kyuhyun hanya mendeathglare eomma nya itu lalu tersenyum kembali

"Tuh kan… kau aneh Kyuhyun-ah.." kini sang appa lah yang angkat bicara.

"Hehehehhh appa… bagaimana kisah appa dulu tentang cinta pertama?" Hangkyung dan Heechul pun saling menatap satu sama lain, Hangkyung pun tersenyum seakan mengerti apa yang sedang putranya itu rasakan.

"Hmmm putra appa sudah besar ne… cinta pertama appa ya satu-satunya wanita di keluarga ini, dan akan sekaligus menjadi cinta terakhir appa" ucap Hangkyung sambil memeluk pinggang istrinya, pipi Heechul pun seketika berwarna merah mirip seperti kepiting yang direbus.

"Aku juga sedang merasakan nya loh…" pamer Kyuhyun

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang masih junior high school saja sudah berani punya pacar" sungut Heechul

"Tak apalah eomma, memupuk rasa cinta sejak dini itu lebih bagus" ucap Kyuhyun santai lalu beranjak dari meja makannya, tak ia perdulikkan tatapan bingung kedua orang tuanya.

"Cihhh dapat teori darimana anak itu…" Hangkyung yang mendengar istrinya berdumel ria hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Sudah yeobo.. tidak baik marah-marah terus nanti kadar kecantikkan mu berkurang loh.." goda Hangkyung

"Lalu kalau aku tidak cantik lagi kau akan pergi meninggalkan ku, begitu?" ternyata Heechul dalam kondisi mood yang buruk sekarang.

"Sudah ku bilang kau akan menjadi cinta terakhir ku yeobo, kekurangan dan kelebihan mu akan ku terima apa adanya, begitu juga sebaliknya, kau harus menerima kekurangan maupun kelebihan dari suamimu ini" jelas Hangkyung sambil menggenggam erat tangan istri kesayangannya itu. Dan biarkan saja malam itu adalah malam khusus bagi pasangan Hangkyung dan Heechul yang bernostalgia dengan kisah-kisan mereka dimasa lalu

.

.

.

.

KEESOKKAN PAGINYA

"YAAAAA Sungmin-ah.. apa benar kau sudah resmi jadi yeojachingu nya Kyuhyun?"

"Sungmin-ah.. katakkan itu tidak pernah"

"Yaaa Sungmin-ah.. kau beruntung sekali…"

"Sungmin-ah.. benarkah kabar itu?" itulah sebagian kecil dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang menghujam Sungmin yang baru saja masuk ke kelas nya, bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun termasuk siswa yang popular di sekolah nya ia namja yang tampan, kharismatik, jenius, dan yahhh seilahkan saja bertanya lebih lanjut tentang apalagi kelebihan Kyuhyun kepada para penggemarnya.

Sungmin memilih bungkam, ia lebih memilih asik dengan buku nya walaupun tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk membaca buku itu, daripada Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu nanti kalau dia salah bicara bisa-bisa Sungmin akan menjadi santapan sarapan pagi dari penggemar fanatic Kyuhyun.

"YAAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MINNIEKU" teriakkan keras itu begitu terdengar bahkan sangat cukup untuk membuat kerumunan yeoja-yeoja yang menggerubungi meja Sungmin menghentikkan aktifitas nya dan menoleh ke sumber teriakkan itu.

"YAAA KYUHYUN KUUUUUU"

"APA AKU TIDAK SALAH DENGAR IA MENYEBUT 'MINNIE KU' KYYAAAAA"

"Yahh aku tidak ada kesempatan lagi" ada teriakkan histeris, ada yang mendadak kepalanya pusing, ada yang mendesah kecewa, dan ada juga yang mendadak jatuh pingsan *oke ini sudah terlalu lebay

"Sebegitukah besarnya pesona Kyuhyun dimata yeoja-yeoja ini" Sungmin menatap heran kearah reaksi para yeoja penggemar Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun pun berjalan mendekati meja Sungmin.

"HEII APA YAG KALIAN LIHAT, PERGI SANA!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopannya kearah fans nya yang sedag menatap sengit kearah Sungmin. Sungmin dapat bernafas lega kali ini karena ia tidak jadi dijadikkan santapan sarapan pagi dari yeoja-yeoja fans nya Kyuhyun kekasih nya itu.

"Apa semalam tidur nyenyak?" tanya Kyuhyun kikuk

"Hmm sangat nyenyak, aku mimpi indah semalam" jawab Sungmin

"Jinjja, mimpi apa coba kau ceritakkan pada ku" ujar Kyuhyun bersemangat sembari menarik satu lagi bangku untuk ia dudukki di dekat meja Sungmin

"Aku bermimpi banyak sekali boneka bunny jatuh dari angit, warnanya pink cerah Kyunnie, wahhh aku sangat bahagia" Sungmin pun bercerita dengan sangat gembira, wajah imut nya itu akan membuat siapapun yang melihat gayanya sekarang ini segera mencubit gemas kedua pipi Sungmin

"Kenapa tidak memimpikkan aku?" tanya Kyuhyun sanksi, tadi hatinya sangat gembira karena Kyuhyun pikir, Sungmin memimpikkan dirinya, ehhh ternyata Sungmin memimpikkan hujan boneka bunny *poor uri Kyuhyun

"Kau ini bagaimana sih.. yang mengatur mimpi ka bukan aku, memangnya bisa kita memplainingkan apa yang akan kita mimpikkan nanti? Kau ini ada-ada saja"

"Benar juga ya" gumam Kyuhyun, "Ehh tapi nanti istirahat pergi ke taman belakang bersama ku yah.." pinta Kyuhyun

"Apapun untuk mu pengeran" jawab Sungmin sambil memamerkan eye smile nya

Kyuhyun pun haya mencubit lembut hidung Sungmin "Mencoba menggodaku eoh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang, di taman belakang sekolah, tempat ini menjadi tempat favorit mereka berdua sejak kejadian kemarin siang.

"Kyunnie, cobalah ini" Sungmin pun mengeluarkan kotak bekal nya dan menawari makanannya kepada Kyuhyun

"Woaa jajangmyum, tapi aku tidak mau makan" rajuk Kyuhyun

"Eh..? waeyo, kau tidak suka ne? padahal aku sendiri yang membuatnya" Sungmin mendesah kecewa

"Siapa bilang aku tidak suka, ini makanan favoritku" ujar Kyuhyun santai

"Lalu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran

"Aku mau memakannya kalau kau yang menyuapiku" sambung Kyuhyun.

"Dasar Kyunnie manja" ucap Sungmin sembari menyuapi Kyuhyun jajangmyun nya

"Dan sayangnya namja manja yang ada sedang kau suapi ini adalah namjachingu mu"

Sungmin pun tersenyum "Dan aku menyukai fakta itu"

Jam istirahat dilewati sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu dengan canda dan juga tawa, otak jail Kyuhyun juga tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan untaian kalimat gomba yang membuat Sungmin tersipu malu.

"Aduuhhh Minnie kepalaku mendadak pusing" Sungmin terlonjak kaget, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan sambil memegan kepalanya

"Kyunnie, gwaechanna, yaa Kyunnie-ah.. jangan membuat ku takut" tanya Sungmin khawatir

"Hanya ada satu obat nya Minnie-ah.." sela Kyuhyun di tengah rintihan nya

"Apa itu, palli beritahu aku agar aku segera mencarinya"

"Pejamkan matamu!" pinta Kyuhyun, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran tapi ia tetap menurut

CUPP~~

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin sekilas, dan membuat mata Sungmin membulat sempurna

"Nahh sekarang sakitnya sudah sembuh" ujar Kyuhyun santai

BUGGHH~~~

"Yaa awww appo Minnie, apa yang kau lakukan yaa aww aww" Kyuhyun terus meringis kesakitan karena tangan Sungmin terus saja memukul tubuh Kyuhyun

"Biar saja, kau tau aku hampir mnangis melihat mu kesekitan seperti tadi, teganya kau membohongku Kyunnie" rengek Sungmin di tengah-tengah aktifitas nya memukul tubuh Kyuhyun

"Sssttt sudah Minnie-ah… ne ne.. aku minta maaf sudah membuat mu khawatir" yah begitulah sekiranya moment pasangan Kyumin di jam istrihat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja tiba di rumahnya menatap penuh heran kearah Hangkyung dan juga Heechul yang sama-sama menunduk diam

"Eomma appa kenapa kalian semua diam seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun-ah.. ada yang eomma dan appa bicarakkan padamu, kemarilah" Kyuhyun pun duduk di samping eomma nya

"Begini, appa tidak ingin berbelit belit, Kyuhyun-ah.. kita akan pindah ke Jepang!" ujar Hangkyung tanpa basa basi, lalu kenapa kedua orangtua Kyuhyun bersedih? Yahh karena mereka tau kalau puta semata wayang nya ini baru saja mempunyai yeojachingu, ditambah ini adalah kali pertamanya Kyuhyun berpacaran ada tersirat perasaan bersalah dibenak Hangkyung maupun Heechul mereka tau Kyuhyun pasti sangat kecewa denga keputusan ini

"MWOOO? Kenapa bisa begitu appa eomma?" sentak Kyuhyun

"Tenang dulu nak.. appa akan menjelaska semuanya, perusahaan appa mengalami masalah di Jepang itu mau tidak mau appa harus mengajak kalian pindah ke Jepang juga karena kau akan melanjutkan sekolah bisnis di sana untuk menggantikan appa nantinya Kyuhyun-ah…" jelas Hangkyung

Kyuhyun hanya diam, ia tidak tau harus bagaimana, jika Kyuhyun menolak ia akan menjadi anak yang durhaka, sejail-jailnya Kyuhyun ia juga mempunyai perasaan sayang yang sangat besar untuk eomma dan appa nya jadi dia harus melakukan apapun demu keluarga apalagi perusahaan appa nya sedang bermasalah Kyuhyun tidak mau membebani pikiran appa nya jikalau Kyuhyun menolaknya, tapi kalau ia menerima nya itu berarti meninggalkan Minnie nya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya meski ia tau Sungmin akan menjaga kesetiaannya untuk Kyuhyun tetap saja ada rasa cemas yang cukup besar di dalam hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana nanti jika aku kembali, Sungmin sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih baru, atau bahkan suami?" itulah yang sedang Kyuhyun fikirkan

"Eomma appa, aku ke kamar dulu" Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menginginkan kejadian ini terjadi di keluarga nya, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan eomma dan appanya, dan juga ia tidak ingin untuk meninggalkan cinta pertamanya selama belasan tahun yang akan datang.

"**Gelang yang walna bilu ini untuk hyung kalena gelang walna bilu melambangkan namja yang cetia,** **cungie yakin hyung pacti cetia cma noona yeppo itu"** masih terekam jelas dalam ingatan Kyuhyun tentang penjelasan bocah bernama Sunghyun itu kepada Sungmin. Ia terus menggenggam gelang berwarna biru itu dan tidak berniat untuk melepas nya dari genggaman

"**Catat janjiku di dalam hatimu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, tidak** **akan menjauh dari mu, selamanya"** dan kalimat itu membuat Kyuhyun makin mengenggam erat gelang nya. Batinnya mengerang frustasi, bagaimana bisa ia yang membuat janji dan ia juga yang mengingkari janji yang ia buat sendiri.

Kyuhyun tertawa hambar lalu sedetik kemudia ia tidak mampu membendung airmatanya lagi, seorang Cho Kyuhyu menangis? Ini mustahil bukan? 2 pilihan yang sangat sulit dalam hidupnya

"ARRGGHHH" Kyuhyun pun berteriak, batinnya berkecamuk

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya Kyuhyun berangkat sekolah tidak seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun benar-benar menangis semalaman, dandanannya acak-acakkan. Heechul yang melihat keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, Heechul juga tau sangat tau apa yang sedang Kyuhyun rasakkan saat ini, tapi ia bisa apa? Keputusan yang pindah ke Jepang adalah keputusan yang sudah cukup baik menurut nya.

.

.

.

.

Semua mata siswa siswi sekolah Kyuhyun terus menatap sosok itu dengan terheran-heran, tidak biasaya Kyuhyun yang terkenal selalu cool, dan menjaga image sekarang tampilannya seolah-olah kehilangan semangat hidup. Digenggamannya ada sebuah kotak susu yang entah untuk siapa

Sesampainya di dalam kelas, mata rubah Kyuhyun terus menatap ke setiap sudut kelas, mencari sosok yag ia cari.

TUK..

Kyuhyun pun meletakkan kotak susu itu tepat di atas meja seorang siswi ber nametag kan Lee Sungmin

Sungmin bingung atas kelakuan namja chingu nya yang menatap nya datar tanpa ekspresi, tapi Sungmin tau dibalik tatapan itu ada terselip tatapan sendu di mata onyx milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun mengambil kotak susu itu dan ada beberap lembar kertas tertempel dibagian depan nya, Sungmin pun membaca lembar-lembar

Kertas pertama "Haii bagaimana pagimu?" Sungmin tersenyum membaca nya

Kertas kedua "Maafkan aku" kening Sungmin mengernyit heran

Kertas ketiga"Kumohon maafkan aku" rasa penasaran Sungmin makin besar

Kertas keempat"Kumohon apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah melupakkan ku, dan jangan pernah meninggalkanku" ingin rasanya Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan bertanya 'apa maksud semua ini?' tapi melihat keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang ini membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Hampir seharian waktu yang Sungmin habiskan di sekolah terasa aneh, namjachingu nya benar-benar aneh hari ini, Kyuhyun tidak menegurnya, Kyuhyun tidak mengajaknya ke kantin dan masih banyak lagi, sebenarnya Sungmin ingin sekali menangis ini kali pertamanya Kyuhyun mendiamkan nya tanpa sebab, ia lebih suka Kyuhyun yang manja daripada sekarang

.

.

.

.

.

"Surat kepindahan mu dari sekolah ini sudah selesai Kyuhyun-ah.. semoga beruntung di Jepang ya nak.."

DEG…..

Sungmin tidak sengaja melewati ruang kepala sekolahnya dan tak sengaja pula ia mencuri dengar perbincangan yang sedang berlangsung di dalam

"MWO? PINDAH?KYUHYUN?JEPANG" Sungmin menangis sambil berlari menjauh dari ruangan itu, sakit, sesak itulah rasanya saat ini

"Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak membertahuku, apa ia akan meninggalkanku, tapi kenapa ia minta agar aku tidak meninggalkannya, dasar egois" batin Sungmin sambil terus saja menangis

Sungmin kini sudah bersembunyi dibalik tembok sekolah, ia bermaksud untuk menunggu Kyuhyun keluar dan meminta penjelasan Kyuhyun sekarang juga. Tak lama setelah itu terlihat mobil orang tua Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di depan gerbang, nafas Sungmin kini kian tidak menentu, Kyuhyun pun keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan sigap Sungmin pun berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun terkejut

"Kyunnie-ah" lirih Sungmin

"Mianhae Minnie-ah.. aku..aku sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkanmu tapi-"

GREPPP…. Belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan penjelasannya Sungmin langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Jeball Kyunnie-ah.. gajima..hiks…gajima kyu hiks" isakkan Sungmin terdengar sangat pilu, membuat batin Kyuhyun semakin berteriak.

Heechul yang sedari tadi melihat adegan itu hanya bisa terisak di pelukkan Hankyung, ia tau Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin

Perlahan Kyuhyunpun melepaskan pelukkannya

"ssttt uljimma ne.. bidadari cantik tidak boleh menangis, aku janji akan kembali lagi menemuimu, kumohon tunggulah aku, jangan pernah berpaling dariku, jangan pernah melupakan aku, pegang janji ku itu ne…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang kedua pipi Sungmin dan mengusap airmatanya.

"Kyunnie… hiks" Sungmin masih saja terisak

"Jebal uljima chagi… aku berjanji akan kembali padamu, tetap jaga hatimu untukkku, ingat gelang ini.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjukk gelang milik nya dan Sungmin

"Aku pergi ne… jangan lupa makan, jaga kesehatan dan… sering-seringlah memimpikanku" ujar Kyuhyun lirih sembari mengecup sekilas kening Sungmin

Perlahan Kyuhyun pun menjauh dari hadapan Sungmin dan memasukki mobil nya, Sungmin kembali menangis, namun jauh di dalam hati Sungmin ia akan menjaga hatinya untuk Kyuhyun, dan akan memegang janji Kyuhyun yang akan segera kembali padanya.

FLASHBACK END#

**TBC or END?**

**UPDATE KILLLAAATTTT HAHAHAHAHHH**

**Huffttt …. Akhirnya flashback nya END juga, dan sekarang tergantung Review nya mau lanjut atau end sampai sini…..**

**Mianhae kalau masih banyak TY to the PO is TYPO, aku ngetik buru-buru soalnya**

**Bagi readersdeul yang udah baca tolong REVIEW yah….**

**Buat siders.. aku sayang kalian kok tenang aja, makanya.. karena aku sayang sama kalian aku boleh minta satu hal gak? Aku minta kalian untuk meninggalkan REVIEW sekedar bilang 'lanjut' aja aku udah seneng kok…**

**Jeongmal Gomawo For**

**KobayashiAde : flashback nya sampe chapter ini aja kok, kalau FF ini sampe berapa chapter? Jujur aku sendiri juga belum tau *plakk**

**shawon20 : masa depannya akan berlanjut di chapter depan kok, tenang aja ya…**

**Heldamagnae : tuh kyu udah ngasi ming hadiah …**

**dr22oktaviani1 : dari ID nya kayaknya aku tau ini siapa hahah.. gomawo udah baca ne…**

**abilhikmah : itu semua tergantung aku, maunya sad ending atau gak.. hahah #digampar**

**Kyumin Town : udah dilanjut.. **


	6. Chapter 6

**RETURN (Kyumin vers)**

Chapter 6 LAST CHAPTER

KYUHYUN POV

TES….

Tak terasa genangan air mata yang sedari tadi kubendung kini telah membasahi pipiku, hanya dengan mengenang kisahku dulu cukup membuat hatiku sesak

"Masihkah ia mengingat ku, masihkah ia pegang janjiku?, lalu di mana dia sekarang?" begitulah kiranya batinku terus bertanya tanya tentang sosok yang benar-benar aku rindukan dari dulu.

Tak terasa matahari sudah ingin kembali keperaduannya, sinar mentari yang tadinya memancarkan cahaya terang kini sudah mulai perlahan meredup menciptakan warna jingga yang mempesona, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sekolah ku ini aku tidak ingin air mataku jatuh terlalu banyak di tempat ini, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi oleh eomma, apa kata orang kalau direktur muda yag bernama Cho Kyuhyun menangis? Ohh tapi ayolah mereka tidak tau apa-apa, aku menangis karena mengenang kisah-kisah manis dengan cinta pertama ku di junior high school yang sekarang entah ia ada di mana.

PUKK~~~ Terasa ada sebuah telapak tangan yang menepuk pundakku ketika hendak masuk ke mobil, kutolehkan wajahku kearah belakang

"Annyeong direktur muda Cho?" ahh ternyata dia

"Heii Changmin-ah.. yaaa kau masih mengingatku eoh? Kufikir kau sudah melupakan ku" yahh dia Changmin, teman yang paling setia semasa aku di junior high school

"Sebuah kebohongan besar apabila aku melupakan teman ku ini, dan lagi, berita tentang seorang direktur muda asal Korea Selatan yang selalu saja menghiasi TV rumah ku" aku hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengar penuturan Changmin

"Ehemm… yang lagi temu kangen, sampai aku dilupakan eoh?" ternyata Changmin tidak datang sendiri, dia bersama sosok yang dulu aku sangat kenal, sosok itu yang membantuku untuk menyatukkan cinta ku dan Sungmin

"Ahhh Vicky-ah… mianhae aku tidak melihatmu" candaku

"Sebegitu pendek nya kah aku sampai kau tidak melihatku, aku yang terlalu pendek, atau kau yakin meninggi sih" Sungut Victoria

"Hey Kyuhyun-ah.. bagaimaa kali ini kita bertiga mencari restoran untuk makan malam, sambil bertukar cerita kita masing-masing otte" hmm tidak masalah lah, lagipula aku rindu dengan 2 temanku ini ahh tepatnya pada sepasang kekasih di depanku hahahhh

"Baiklah, aku juga lagi free hari ini"

"Kajja kita makan" teriak Victoria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah kami bertiga, aku, Changmin, dan Victoria sedang duduk menunggu jamuan makan malam di sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah di kawasan Daegu.

"Hmmm sekarang bisa kau ceritakkan pada kami bagaimana keadaan mu?" tanya Changmin padaku

"Bisa kau lihatkan.. aku baik tapi tidak dengan hati dan perasaan ku"

"Arraseo.. kau belum menemukkan Sungmin, mianhae Kyu aku juga tidak tau, begitu kami lulus dari junior high school aku dan Sungmin tidak pernah saling bertemu" aku hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Changmin

"Kau harus yakin Kyu, Sungmin masih setia denganmu kau hanya butuh sedikit usaha untuk mengejar nya, dan jangan pernah pantang menyerah ne.." jelas Victoria padaku, aku hanya mengangguk

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian berdua?" tanyaku pada dua sejoli yang tengah dimabuk asmara ini

"Eoh? Kami.. kami.. eumm" Victoria nampak gugup menjawab pertanyaanku

"Kami akan segera menikah Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Changmin

"Wah.. wah.. jadi kau mendahuluiku hmm? Baiklah" aku memasang wajah sok cuek, mereka saja sudah mau menikah, sedangkan aku? bertemu denga Sungmin saja belum.

"Makanya jangan tunda-tunda lagi, cepatlah mencari Sungmin, awas nanti keburu Sungmin diambil namja lain loh.." aku membulatkan mataku mendengar ucapan dari mulut Changmin

"ANDWEE…. Aku akan secepatnya mencari Sungmin. Tapi, aku harus mencarinya di mana?"

"Paboya Kyuhyun-ah… kau carilah dia di rumah nya" Victoria nampak gemas sendiri melihat tingkah ku

Ingin sekali aku memukul kepala ku di tembok terdekat sekarang juga, aku kan jenius, kenapa hal itu baru terfikirkan, itu saja dibantu oleh Victoria. Aisshhh aku memang pabo.

Dan waktu makan malam kali ini aku habiskan untuk menyusun beberapa rencana menemui Sungmin, dan tidak lupa juga aku meminta saran pada sepasang kekasih ini, karena memang mereka sudah berpengalaman soal cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sungmin, jujur aku sedikit gugup. Bagaimana kalau Sungmin sudah mempunyai namjachingu? Bagaimana kalau Sungmin sudah melupakanku? Ahhh tidak-tidak, apa yang kau fikirkan Cho? berfikilah optimis.

Disinilah aku, aku sudah sampai di depan rumah keluarga Lee. Dengan tangan kanan yag mengenggenggam sebuket bunga mawar putih, menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bertemu calon istriku hehehehhh

TING~~TONG~~~

CKLEK~~~~

"Nuguseyo?" tanya wanita paruh baya yang ada dihadapanku, aku sedikit ragu pasalnya dirumah Sungmin aku tidak pernah melihat wanita ini

"Mianhamnida ahjumma, naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida" aku membungkukkan badanku "Saya ingin mencari Sungmin, ahjumma" lanjutku

"Sungmin nugu, di sini tidak ada yang bernama Sungmin" MWOO apa yang ahjumma ini bilang? Aku mencoba melirik alamat rumah ini. Rumah ini benar rumah Sungmin yang sering aku kunjungi dulu, aku yakiin itu tapi kenapa ahjumma ini bilang tidak ada yang bernama Sungmin.

"Apa ahjumma yakin tidak mengenal Sungmin? Pasalnya dulu saya sering kerumah ini dan bertemu dengan Sungmin" aku benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang

"Hmm mungkin Sungmin itu anak pemilik rumah ini dahulu, tapi 3 tahun yang lalu rumah ini dijual dan saya membelinya kalau tidak salah nama pemilik rumah ini Park JungSoo" Tuhan kejutan apalagi ini Park Jung Soo itu eomma Sungmin kan? Berarti rumah ini memang benar sudah dijual, lalu Sungmin sekarang di mana?

"Apa ahjumma tau di mana Park Jungsoo itu tinggal sekarang?" aku masih berharap kalau ahjumma ini tau

"Mianhamnida Kyuhyun-ssi saya tidak tau" tapi takdir berkata lain

"Baiklah ahjumma, mian mengganggu, kalau begitu saya pamit"

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah… eoddigayo?" Aku terus mengacak rambut ku frustasi, sekarang apa yang kulakukan, aku tidak mungkin pergi mengelilingi Korea Selatan untuk mencari seorang Lee Sungmin.

"AAIISSHHH JINJJA" aku terus berteriak, sambil memukul stir mobilku, menangis? Yah aku menangis sekarang, aku tidak perduli apa kata orang mengenai diriku sekarang ini 'Direktur Muda Cho Kyuhyun Menangis?' aku benar-benar tidak peduli, yang sekarang kubutuhkan adalah Minnieku, aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

Kini aku terduduk di sebuah bangku taman, aku masih kenal persis taman ini tempat di mana dulu kencan pertama ku dengan Sungmin, kulirik gelang yang masih setia terpatri di pergelangan tangan kananku, yahh sejak dulu aku benar-benar menjaga gelang ini.

"Yaaa Sunghyun-ah.. besok aku kerumah mu ne…?"

"Oke… jangan lupa nanti bawa PSP mu ya.. aku ingin bertanding denganmu hahahahh" aku tersentak mendengar obrolan 3 remaja senior high school yang tak jauh dariku, bukan karena apa yag mereka bicarakan, tapi. Nama salah satu dari 3 remaja itu.

"Sunghyun? KIM SUNGHYUN?" Aku mencoba mempertajam pengilhatanku kepada 3 remaja itu

"Apa benar itu dia?" gumamku kembali. Setelah berfikir sejenak aku mencoba mendekati 3 remaja yang sedang asik bercanda itu

"Ehemm.. chogiyo.. aku mengganggu waktu kalian" sapaku basa basi

"Ne.. eumm tuan.. apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya salah seorang dari 3 remaja itu, aku mengerutkan keningku mendengar panggilan 'tuan' ohh ayolah aku tidak ingin dipanggil seperti itu

"Ahh tidak usah memanggil tuan, panggil aku hyung saja" tawarku "Ahh aku belum mmperkenalkan diri ne? naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

"Eoh? Cho Kyuhyun yang sering kita lihat di TV itu kan? Direktur muda pertama dari Korea Selatan itu?" aku tersenyum mendengar penuturan salah satu dari remaja itu

"Eum.. aku ke sini ingin mencari Kim Sunghyun, yang mana dia?"

"Naega hyung…" hmm tampan juga dia, tapi tetap lebih tampan aku, kelak kau akan mewarisi ketampananku hahahahhh

"Hmm apa aku boleh meminjam temanmu ini, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya" ujarku

"Woahh Sunghyun-ah.. mimpi apa kau semalam, bisa berbicara denga orang penting seperti Kyuhyun hyung ini?" sahut salah satu remaja itu

"Diam lah.. kalian tunggu aku di sini nanti aku akan kembali" ujar Sunghyun

.

.

.

.

"Masih ingat aku?" tanya ku

Sunghyun mengangguk "Aku masih mengingat mu, hyung tampan" ternyata dia masih ingat, padahal sudah kurang lebih 11 tahun yang lalu kami tidak bertemu dan lagi dulu ia masih umur 5 tahun, memang benar-benar anak ajaib

"Hmmm… kau sudah besar ya?" aku sebenarnya tidak tau apa yang sedang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Sunghyun

"Hyung masih mengenakkan gelang itu?" tanya Sunghyun, aku mengangguk

"Lalu dimana noona yeppo yang memakai gelang putih?" aku menunduk, apa harus aku curhat dengan Sunghyun?

"Waeyo hyung?"

"Dia, tidak tau dimana." Jawabku lirih

"Cari dia!"

"Ne?" tanyaku heran

"Ne… cari noona itu, aku tau hyung meninggalkan nya untuk keperluan serius, dan sekarang cari dia" aku melongo mendengar kalimat Sunghyun. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui dengan jelas kehidupanku.

"Hyung pernah membuat janji, dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menepati janji itu" jawab Sunghyun santai, aku melongo kesekian kalinya. Ohh tuhan darimana Sunghyun tau kalau aku pernah berjanji.

"Yaa bagaimana kau tau semua itu?" tanyaku heran, Sunghyun hanya tersenyum simpulyang membuatku makin ngeri bersamanya

"Pokoknya hyung harus tetap opstimis, buktikan ke noona yeppo itu bahwa hyung bisa menjadi namja yang setia dan bisa dipercaya, sudah yah hyung aku pergi bye..~~" aku hanya tertegun, tidak kufukirkan lagi darimana Sunghyun bisa tau semua, yang terpenting sekarang adalah bertemu dengan Sungmin, itu saja.

Dddrrtt…ddrrtttt…

"Yeoboseo, wae eomma?" tanyaku pada eomma

"Kyuhyun-ah.. bisakah kau ke Seoul sekarang? Eomma membutuhkan mu" pinta eommaku

"Baiklah eomma" walau sedikit tidak rela, tapi aku harus menuruti keinginan orang tuaku, karena aku kan anak yang bebakti, iya kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di Seoul aku pun langsung bergegas menemui eomma, "Wae eomma?" tanyaku, eomma hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Ini tolong antar adik sepupu mu ini ke sekolah nya ya…"

"Eh? Memangnya Sandeul sekolah di mana eomma?" tanyaku. Yah Sandeul adalah anak dari adik eommaku tapi aku tidak mau dipanggil ahjussi jadi kusuruh saja dia memanggilku hyung hehehh

"Dia sekolah di Sapphire Blue kidsgarden" #author ngarang nama TK nya XD

"Palli hyung, candeul udah gak cabal pingin ketemu concang bunny" uuhh anak ini memang imut

"Baiklah jagoan kita pergi, eomma aku pergi dulu" eomma hanya tersenyum

"Hyung aku mau celita cama hyung" ujar Sandeul

"Mau cerita apa" tanyaku sambil masih fokus menyetir mobil audi milikku

"Candeul punya concang yeppo cekali, dia baik hyung, kalau candeul nangic, concang bunny pacti datengin Candeul teluc ngaci pelmen"cerita Sandeul, aku terkekeh mendengar gaya ceritanya

"Oh ya? Terus kenapa Sandeul memanggilnya dengan sonsang bunny hm?"

"Kalena concang itu milip cama boneka bunny, wajah nya imut cepelti kelinci, concang bunny juga yeppo loh hyung… coba aja Candeul cepet becal kayak hyung, Candeul mau jadi namjachingu nya concang bunny" aku hanya cengo

"Hehh? Kau masih kecil tau, mana boleh pacar-pacaran" semburku

"Makanya, kalna Candeul macih kecil, Candeul gak mau, tapi Candeul telima kok kallau jadi anak nya Concang bunny" aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ku

"Nahh sudah sampai…" ucapku

"Hyung.. gendong" ehh sejak kapan dia manja seperti ini, Sandeul menjulurkan kedua tangannya minta digendong olehku

"Hufff baiklah jagoan, hyung gendong ayo" akupun membalas juluran tangan mungil nya.

"Kelas Sandeul ada di sebelah mana?" tanyaku pada Sandeul yang sedang asik melihat sekitar

"Di pojok cana hyung" tunjuk Sandeul

"Aiisshh kau ini sudah terlambat tuh" akupun mempercepat langkahku menuju kelas Sandeul.

TOK..TOK TOK… Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas akupun mengetuk pintunya

CKLEK~~~

"Minahamnida… Sandeul terlam-" ucapanku terputus seketika begitu melihat sosok yang membukakan kami pintu.

"Concang bunny kenapa? Hyung juga?" Sandeul pasti bingung melihat ku dan sosok itu.

"Minnie…." Seruku lirih, sosok yang kupanggil itu tidak menjawab, dia masih terkejut sepertinya

"Iiiiccchhh candeul gak cuka kalau cemuanya diam begini, hyung tulunin Candeul cekalang, Candeul mau macuk ajah" akupun menurunkan Sandeul

GGRREEPPPP~~~~~ Demi apapun aku langsung memeluk tubuh yeoja yang selama kurang lebih 11 tahun ini kurindukkan, aku eratkan pelukanku mencoba menyalurkan perasaan ku pada sonsang bunny nya Sandeul yang ternyata adalah Sungmin.

"Kyuuuhh lepass dulu aku tidak enak dengan anak-anak"ujar Sungmin, aku baru menyadari bahwa semua mata anak-anak itu menatap kearah kami, aku hanya tersenyum kikuk

"Minnie, kita bicara" ujarku, Sungmin membalas dengan anggukan lucu, Minnie ku yang dulu tidak pernah berubah, masih tetap cantik, sangat cantik malah.

"Anak-anak… sonsang pergi sebentar ne.. jangan ada yang nakal"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Sungmin sekarang ini sedang duduk di taman yang tak jauh dari sekolah Sandeul

"Eumm bagaimana kabarmu?" akupun membuka pembicaraan walaupun sekedar pertanyaan konyol menurut ku, entah aku sekarang ini gugup sekali.

"Hmm seperti yang kau lihat" kenapa mata Sungmin tidak memandangku? Wajahnya terus menunduk

"Heii apakah ada yang menarik di bawah itu, atau tanah itu lebih tampan dariku?" akupun mencoba mengajaknya bercanda. Sungmin pun mendongakkan kepalanya, betapa kagetnya aku melihat matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca

"Minnie?" lirihku

"Kyunnie-ah…" suara itu masih sama lembut nya seperti dulu

"Kau tidak ingin memelukku? Apa kau tidak merindukan sosok tampa di depan mu ini?" tanyaku

GREP~~~~ Akupun tersenyum, ia memelukku sangat erat akupun membalas pelukkan Sungmin mencoba memberikkan pelukan terhangat agar ia bisa senyaman mungkin berada di sisiku.

"Kyunnie.. jeongmal bogoshippo hiks.." satu isakan polos terdengar di telingaku, yah Sungmin menangis dengan posisi memelukku, bahuku terasa dingin karena air matanya terus saja membasahi, aku makin merasa bersalah, sebegitukah rindunya Sungmin denganku? Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak rindu setelah di tinggal pergi selama 11 tahun lamanya.

"Nado Minnie-ah.. jeonmal bogoshippo chagi~~" ingin sekali aku ikut menangis, tapi aku tidak ingin memperlihatkan itu semua di depan Sungmin, cukup Sungmin rapuh di depanku itu sudah membuatku hatiku sesak, aku tidak ingin Sungmin makin rapuh melihatku juga menangis.

Perlahan kami melepas pelukkan, Sungminmasih saja terisak kecil, akupun menghapus jejak-jejak airmata Sungmin yang masih membekas di kedua pipinya sambil tersenyum lembut. Akupun beralih memandang pergelangan tangan kanan Sungmin, aku kembali terssenyum melihat gelang putih itu masih setia terpatri.

"Kau masih memakainya?" tanyaku

"Memangnya kau ingin aku melepas nya?" ujar Sungmin

Akupuun terbelalak "ANDWEE sampai kapanpun kau tidak boleh melepas gelang ini, coba lihat aku juga masih memakai nya" Sungmin hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu, ohh tuhan…. Dia leucu sekali

"Kau kenapa Minnie?"tanyaku khawatir, bagaimana tidak tubuh Sungmin sekarang bergetar

"Aku? aku terkejut Kyunnie, kau meninggalkan ku 11 tahun yang lalu, tanpa kabar sama sekali dulu aku sering menyendiri di kamar, sampai eomma saja sudah putus asa melihat keadaan ku aku frustasi Kyunnie, tapi sekarang kau tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku, aku masih tidak bisa percaya ini" rengek Sungmin

"Kenapa? Apa kau lupa janjiku? Aku pasti akan kembali kan dan sekarang lihat aku sudah berada di sampingmu memeluk mu dengan erat dan tidak akan membiarkan mu pergi dari ku" jelasku

"Kau yag pergi meninggalkan ku Kyunnie" Sungut Sungmin

"Yang penting aku sudah ada di sini kan? Aku sudah menepati janjiku sekarang. Mianhae aku tidak mengabari mu soal ini, pasalnya aku juga frustasi Minnie, setiap nafasku aku selalu mengingat dirimu"

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau mengajar di sini?" tanyaku lagi

"Teman eomma menawarkan ku untuk bekerja di sini, eomma pun menyetujuinya karena eomma ku tau aku sangat menyukai anak-anak, waktu hari pertama mengajar aku terkejut melihat Sandeul dia begitu mirip denganmu" tutur Sungminpadaku

"Mirip apanya, wajahnya lebih mirip kamu Minnie-ah.. dia persis seperti mu, wajah innocentnya itu, apanya yang mirip dengan ku?" tanyaku heran, menurutku memang benar Sandeul mirip Sungmin, pertama kali aku bertemu keponakkan ku itu aku merasa Sungmin berada di dekatku karena wajah nya yang benar-benar imut seperti My Minnie

"Wajahnya memang tidak mirip tapi sifatnya itu yang sangat mirip denganmu, smirk nya, caranya dia bercerita, sifat jahilnya, dan tidak jarang juga ia menggodaku" jelas Sungmin

"MWO? Sandeul menggodamu ck bocah itu awas saja" decakku, masa iya aku punya saingan sekelas Sandeul, mimpi apa aku semalam

"CONCANG BUNNY, KYU HYUNG" aku mendengar teriakkan dari kejauhan, kulihat bocah kecil yang sangat aku kenal berlari menuju tempatku dan Sungmin

Setelah sampai Sandeul pun dengan cepta melesak duduk di tengah-tengah ku dan Sungmin

"Hei bocah apa-apaan kau ini, kenapa di sini?" Sandeul tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dia beralih menatap Sungmin

"Concang bunny habic menangic yah.. bilang cama Candeul, concang bunny diapain cama Kyu hyung, bial Candeul pukul cekalang" Sandeul sudah siap mengambil posisi untuk memukulku

PUK…PUKK tangan mungil Sandeul terus saja memukul ku

"Yaa Sandeul-ah.. appo ya hentikan hyung tidak melakukan apapun pada sonsang bunny mu heyy hentikan"

"Gak mau, concang bunny menangic pacti kalna kyu hyung nakal ya cama concang bunny iissh" Sandeul tak henti-hentinya memukul tubuhku, kulihat Sungmin hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahku dengan Sandeul. 'heyy Minnie-ah.. tolonglah calon suamimu ini' batinku

"Sudah Sandeul-ah… Kyuhyun tidak nakal kok sama sonsang" akhirnya Sungmin pun angkat bicara, dan dengan patuh Sandeul pun menghentikkan aksi 'mari memukul uri Kyuhyun' dasar bocah ini

Sandeul pun memandang ku dan Sungmin secara bergantian, kenapa lagi bocah ini?

"Kyu hyung kalau kita kayak gini teluc, nanti Candeul dikila anak concan bunny cama kyu hyung lagi" ujarnya, aku pun tersentak

"Memangnya siapa tadi yang menyelip diantara hyung, dan juga sonsang bunny mu eoh?"

"Hehehh tapi gak apa-apa kok bial aja cepelti ini, Candeul ceneng kok kayak gini, belalti ini Mommy" Sandeul menunjuk Sungmin

"Dan ini Daddy iya kan" Sandeul pun beralih menunjuk ku, bisa kulihat sekarang semburat merah terukir jelas di kedua pipi Sungmin

"Boleh yah concang bunny, Candeul manggil concang 'Mommy'" pinta Sandeul pada Sungmin, Sungmin hanya mengangguk lucu, gugup mungkin?

"Sama hyung tidak minta izin" tanyaku

"Cama daddy tidak ucah…" iishh bocah ini benar-benar, akupun menggelitiki Sandeul habis-habisan, Sandeul pun terus memeluk Sungmin berniat untuk meminta pertolongan Sungmin, Sungmiin hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sandeul

"Hahahahh daddy cudah hahah candeul geli nih"

"Lihat itu keluarga yang harmonis yah.. suaminya tampan, istrinya cantik, anaknya lucu sekali, pasti mereka sangat bahagia.. keluarga idaman" samar-samar kudengar pembicaraan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar kami, aku terus saja mengembangkan senyum ku

"Keluarga harmonis, ku amini do'a kalian ahjumma, aku memang ingin mempunyai keluarga yang beristrikan Sungmin" batinku.

.

.

.

.

Aku, Sungmin dan Sandeul pun tiba di rumah keluarga Cho

"Ayo mommy daddy Candeul mau main cama mommy cama daddy juga" ujar Sandeul yah bocah ini benar-benar menganggap kami orangtuanya

"Eoh..? mommy daddy siapa" eomma ku pun bertanya

"Siapalagi kalau bukan aku dan Sungmin yang dipanggil daddy dan mommy olehnya

"Hahahahh sudah siap menikah eoh? Oh yah Sungmin-ah apa kabar nak?" tanya eomma ku

"Baik ahjumma" sahut Sungmin

"Ahh tidak usah memanggilku ahjumma, panggil saja aku eomma, karena sebentar lagi kan kau akan menjadi menantuku" pipi Sungmin pun memerah karena malu untuk kesekian kalinya

"Aisshh eomma lihatlah pipinya merah begitu, manis ya? Awww" Sungmin pun mencubit pinggangku

Eomma ku hanya tersenyum penih arti

"Icchhh kenapa malah pada bicala di cini cih… Candeul kan mau main cama mommy cama daddy jug, halmeoni jangan ganggu ya"

"Yaa aku ini masih muda, dan jangan panggil aku meonni Sandeul-ah" sungut eomma ku, yah Cho Heechul sampai kapanpun tidak mau tua sepertinya

"Gak mau, Candeul lebih ceneng manggil meoni ajah"

"Sandeul memang pantas menjadi anak kalian, wajahn polos nya mirip Sungmin dan sifat jailnya sepertimu iiisshhh" sungut eomma ku lagi, aku dan Sungmin tertawa melihat raut wajah eomma yang mendadak kesal karena dipanggil 'halmeoni' oleh Sandeul

"Ayoo mommy daddy kapan kita main?" tanya Sandeul

"Sekarang chagi kajja, ayo Kyunnie" ajak Sungmin, kamipun menuju kamar Sandeul dan main bersama sepanjang hari, canda tawa itulah yang menghiasi hari-hariku sekarang, orang kucari selama ini sudah kutemukkan dan ditambah dengan Sandeul yang mendadak menjadi anakku dan Sungmin. ohh Tuhan terimakasih kau sudah memberikan kebahagiaan yang hampir lengkap dalam hidupku dan Sungmin.

**END~~~~~**

**YAYYY akhirnya end juga FF ini, sebenarnya ada sequel nya, tapi tergantung readersdeul mau atau nggak nya?**

**Tuhh udah aku kasih happy end, maunya sih tdi ngasih sad end tapi aku gak mau digebuk rame2 sama readersdeul XD**

**Jeongmal gomawo buat**

**shawon20, Heldamagnae, SSungMine, abilhikmah, Kyumin Town, kyuminlovelovelove, Kieah choYeki KMS, Choleerann **

**terimakasih buat review kalian #kisseu satu2 aku cayang kaliaaannnn #tereak bareng Sandeul**

**Buat siders.. aku sayang kalian kok tenang aja, makanya.. karena aku sayang sama kalian aku boleh minta satu hal gak? Minta nya gak aneh kok, cukup klik tulisan 'Review' dan tulis komentar kalian**

**Nahhhh untuk chapter ini aku minta 'Review' lagi donk, boleh yah… #kedipkedip**

**Annyeong… ^0^**

**Author : Kim Hyunrii **


End file.
